Séparation
by Hahn tah Yhel
Summary: Et si Hiroshi par un mensonge déclenchait un drame ? On dit que l'enfer est pavé de bonnes intentions, alors quand elles ne le sont pas, les problèmes sont à prévoir.
1. Chapter 1

**Séparation**

**Mouvement 1**

La moto lance un dernier vrombissement avant que le moteur ne stoppe et que le conducteur de l'engin ne mette pied à terre, cale sa machine avec soin et retire son casque.

Une masse de cheveux roux croule sur les épaules du jeune homme tranchant avec le cuir noir du blouson. Il coince son casque sous son bras gauche et se met en marche d'un pas assuré et rapide.

Il sonne à une porte et attend les dents serrées par la rage.

Une fois de plus son meilleur ami est venu se réfugier chez lui pour qu'il lui apporte un peu de réconfort.

Tout cela parce qu'un certain écrivain a une fois encore trouvé le moyen de lui faire de la peine.

Une fois de plus Shuichi est venu pleurer sur son épaule, son caractère entier ne lui laissant guère d'autre alternative que la joie et le chagrin.

Et Hiroshi ne veut plus le voir souffrir ainsi.

Il l'a consolé de son mieux jusqu'à ce que le chanteur tombe de sommeil sur son lit.

Il l'a laissé à la garde de son frère après avoir prévenu ce dernier de ne laisser Shuichi sous aucun prétexte. On ne sait jamais.

Il est maintenant devant la porte de l'écrivain, plein d'une violente envie de lui casser la figure une bonne fois pour toute.

Parce qu'il aime Shuichi et qu'il se sent responsable de la situation. Après tout, n'est-ce pas lui qui a encouragé le chanteur à aller jusqu'au bout ? Une erreur qu'il regrettera toute sa vie. Il voulait que son ami soit heureux, il n'a fait que l'engager dans une relation douloureuse.

Enfin, la porte s'ouvre sur la haute taille de l'écrivain, ses yeux dorés et froids posent un regard contrarié sur le musicien.

- Quoi encore ?

Hiroshi serre les poings. Il a plus que jamais envie de frapper l'écrivain, d'effacer son air hautain, d'abîmer un peu son visage d'ange cachant, il le sait maintenant, un démon implacable.

"Dire que je lui ai confié mon Shuichi. Mais il va le payer."

- Je venais juste chercher les affaires de Shuichi. Déclare t'il d'un ton tout aussi froid que les yeux de son vis à vis.

- Il ne peut pas le faire lui même ? Ironise l'écrivain en lui tournant le dos.

- Non, il ne peut pas. Répond Hiroshi. Il est mort.

L'écrivain se fige, lui tournant toujours le dos. Hiroshi le regrette, il aurait bien aimé voir son visage.

- Mort ? Relève l'écrivain.

- Il s'est ouvert les veines. Je l'ai trouvé trop tard. Affirme Hiroshi.

Il guette la moindre trace d'émotion, mais rien, pas un frémissement, pas un soupir. L'écrivain reste droit et raide, comme indifférent à la nouvelle.

"Sale type." Songe Hiroshi.

Laissant là l'écrivain il parcourt le logement et rassemble les affaires de Shuichi puis s'en va sans un regard en arrière.

La porte se referme avec un bruit sec derrière lui.

Un long moment se passe puis l'écrivain fait volte face et se dirige vers le canapé. Il cesse sa progression à quelques pas, incapable d'y prendre place. L'image de Shuichi endormi dessus vient de lui traverser l'esprit.

Il marche plus lentement vers la chambre, mais là aussi les souvenirs l'assaillent, idem dans son bureau et dans la salle de bains.

Il n'y a qu'une seule pièce où il n'est pas assailli par des souvenirs, et encore, combien de fois Shuichi l'a t'il attendu dans le couloir en l'assaillant de paroles à travers le battant ?

L'appartement lui semble si silencieux soudain.

Lorsque Shuichi s'est enfui, une fois de plus, à la suite d'une de leurs nombreuses disputes, il n'y a pas vraiment prêté attention. Shuichi avait si souvent pris la fuite pour toujours revenir, que c'était devenu une sorte d'habitude, un rituel obligé.

Il ne se souvient même pas des raisons de cette disputte.

Sans doute shuichi avait il commis une sottise qui l'avait agacé et il s'était déchainé.

"Je le faisais toujours. Pourquoi a t'il décidé de mourir cette fois ?"

Tourmenté il quitte en trombe l'appartement et se lance au hasard des rues.

Au bout d'un moment il cesse de marcher et regarde autour de lui d'un air égaré. Le décor familier du parc le fait gémir de douleur.

Le parc, lieu de leur première rencontre, de leur premier accrochage. L'endroit où tout avait commencé.

Il se laisse tomber sur le banc le plus proche et cache son visage entre ses mains.


	2. Chapter 2

**Séparation**

**Mouvement 2**

L'écrivain n'a pas le temps de pleurer, un bruit de pas se fait entendre, puis une voix lui parvient, dure, moqueuse.

- Un chagrin d'amour mon mignon ? Tu veux qu'on te console ?

L'écrivain entend des rires mais n'y prête pas attention, songeant que s'il les ignore ils finiront peut être par partir.

Espoir vain et déçu, bien loin de s'éloigner les voix se font plus proches, une main se pose sur sa tête, lui caresse les cheveux.

Hérissé par cette familiarité l'écrivain se raidit.

- Cassez-vous. Gronde t'il.

La main se fige sur son crâne.

- Pardon ? Demande l'homme.

Il tourne la tête vers son complice.

- As tu entendu la même chose que moi ?

- Je crois bien que oui.

- Tu vois, on essaie d'être gentils et de le consoler et monsieur nous vire comme des malpropres. Je n'aime pas cela. Si on lui donnait une leçon de politesse ?

- Bonne idée.

L'écrivain sourit, ces deux idiots tombent à pic, il va pouvoir se défouller, évacuer sa colère, son désespoir dans une bagarre.

Vif comme l'éclair il laisse tomber ses mains et se rue sur eux. En quelques coups bien appliqués il vient à bout des deux casse-pieds. Frustré il se détourne avec mépris, il aurait souhaité que l'affrontement dure un peu plus, il est encore plein de colère et son désespoir n'est pas le moins du monde apaisé par la correction qu'il vient d'administrer.

- Idiots. Murmure t'il en s'éloignant de ses victimes.

Au bout de quelques mètres il se heurte à une grille fermée en raison de travaux et jure entre ses dents. Il est bon pour faire demi tour et se payer une autre traversée du parc. Maudissant les grilles fermées il fait volte face et reprend à grands pas le chemin de la sortie par laquelle il est rentré.

Les deux abrutis sont toujours allongés là où il les a étendus pour le compte. Le plus petit des deux tente de se relever en l'entendant approcher et cela crispe l'écrivain.

- Tu en veux encore ? Demande t'il.

L'autre se met à trembler de terreur.

- Non, par pitié, ne me frappez plus... Implore t'il.

L'écrivain prend enfin le temps de le regarder et se rend compte qu'il est très jeune. Sans doute pas plus de 17 ans et que l'autre n'est pas beaucoup plus vieux.

"Quels crétins..." Songe l'écrivain.

Il oblige le plus jeune à se relever, lui arrachant un cri de douleur.

- Ferme la ! Ordonne l'écrivain. Aide moi à porter ton copain. Je vais vous conduire à l'hôpital.

Des yeux marrons semés de taches vertes se tournent vers lui.

- Vous allez nous dénoncer à la police ? Questionne une voix tremblante.

- Comme si je n'avais que cela à faire. Répond l'écrivain. Vous la bouclez sur ce qu'il s'est vraiment passé et j'en fais autant. Marché conclu ?

- Marché conclu.

Avec l'aide du plus jeune des "voyous" l'écrivain traîne l'autre jusqu'à l'hôpital le plus proche.

Là le blessé inconscient est pris en charge tandis que l'on questionne l'écrivain et le plus jeune. Sans s'être vraiment concertés ils parviennent cependant à produire une histoire plausible d'agression.

Le gosse affirme ne pas avoir bien vu ses agresseurs et l'écrivain être arrivé après leur départ.

Il profite d'un moment de répit pour regarder le garçon à nouveau.

Quelques mèches bleues strient la chevelure noire, curieusement terminées par des pointes d'un bleu plus sombre.

Le gosse a dit s'appeller Haru, mais sans préciser son nom de famille, il na pas plus donné son adresse. Se contentant de serrer les dents et de détourner le regard.

Il a avoué ne pas connaître le vrai nom de son compagnon, le désignant sous le surnom de Kizuna.

- Tu as menti ? Demande l'écrivain, profitant de l'absence des questionneurs. Tu sais son vrai nom ?

Haru soutient son regard.

- Non.

L'écrivain hausse les épaules. Au fond, il s'en fout.

Estimant ne plus rien avoir à faire en ce lieu il se retire. Mais il est obligé de faire une halte à l'entrée pour laisser son adresse en cas de témoignage ultérieur. Ce qui le contrarie quelque peu.

Lorsqu'il regagne enfin sa maison il est tard et lui est épuisé.

Il ouvre la porte et se fige, guettant un bruit, une présence.

Mais il n'y a que le silence.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer : ils ne sont pas à moi, sauf Haru pour le moment, mais sait on jamais.**

**Commentaire : Euh, bonne lecture ?**

**

* * *

**

**Mouvement 3**

Il travers les pièces sans les regarder et va s'abattre sur son lit, plaque son visage contre l'oreiller le plus proche et laisse échapper un gémissement en y sentant l'odeur du chanteur.

Fou de douleur il jette à terre l'oreiller et se replie sur lui même, comme il l'a si souvent vu faire à Shuichi. Agité de sanglots il reste longtemps dans cette position, pleurant sur le chanteur et sur lui.

Lorsque son chagrin retombe, plus épuisé encore, il ferme les yeux, mais si grande soit sa fatigue, il ne parvient pas à dormir. La présence de Shuichi lui manque trop.

Il finit par se relever et par parcourir, une fois encore, l'appartement, cherchant une trace de son amant.

Mais Hiroshi a tout emporté, il ne lui reste que ses souvenirs, sa mémoire.

Il regagne la chambre et avise l'oreiller sur le sol. Le ramasse et le serre contre lui. Une odeur sur un tissus, c'est tout ce qu'aura laissé Shuichi comme trace de son passage.

L'écrivain range précieusement l'objet dans un placard, ainsi il saura où chercher lorsque l'absence de son amant se fera trop douloureuse.

Au matin il se sent incapable de rester plus longtemps dans cette maison, pas d'avantage dans cette ville pour le moment.

Il fourre rapidement quelques affaires dans un sac, boucle la maison et saute dans sa voiture.

Il roule droit devant lui jusqu'au soir puis gare son véhicule sur un parking désert.

Il ignore où il se trouve mais cela n'a pas d'importance.

Une seule chose est certaine : il est loin, très loin de tout ce qui pourrait lui rappeler Shuichi. Malgré son chagrin il sait qu'il va continuer à vivre, il n'est as mort lorsque son premier amour l'a trahi, il s'est vengé et à continué à vivre, à survivre plus tôt. Il est de taille à le faire encore, même s'il sait que ce ne sera pas facile.

De nouvelles larmes lui viennent aux yeux.

Vivre sans Shuichi... il n'avait jamais admis combien le remuant jeune homme avait pris une place importante dans sa vie.

- Où sommes nous ? Demande une voix dans son dos.

Tournant la tête il découvre Haru sur la banquette arrière.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fous là !

Le garçon fait la grimace.

- Je me suis fais la malle de l'hôpital. Je n'aime pas ces endroits.

- Ca ne me dit pas comment tu t'es retrouvé dans ma voiture.

- Je ne savais pas où aller... je vous ai entendu donner votre adresse.

L'écrivain le fusille du regard.

- Et tu t'es dit que tu pourrais me faire payer ton silence ?

Cette fois Haru s'empourpre.

- Non !

Le regard de l'écrivain indique clairement qu'il n'en croit rien. Le garçon soutient son regard et finit par détourner les yeux.

- Et puis... Pensez ce que vous voulez !

Il quitte la voiture et s'éloigne à grands pas, ployant sous le poids d'un grand sac à dos qu'il a placé sur ses épaules sitôt sorti.

L'écrivain le suit du regard un instant puis ferme les yeux.

Haru gagne la route et regarde autour de lui. Il ne sait rien du lieu où il se trouve. Le parking choisi par l'écrivain est en pleine campagne.

"La poisse ! Je suis vraiment un abruti aussi !"

Se fiant au hasard il se remet à marcher. De toute façon, où qu'il aille il trouvera bien une ville ou un village, des gens...

Il s'en veut de s'être endormi dans cette voiture la nuit d'avant et de ne s'être pas réveillé dès qu'elle s'était mise en route.

"C'est aussi de sa faute aussi, je ne me cachais pas, il aurait du me voir."

L'écrivain rouvre les yeux en entendant sonner son portable.

Il hésite puis décide de répondre. La voix de son beau frère lui parvient, un peu inquiète.

- Eiri ? Où es-tu ? Est-ce que ça va ?

- Je n'ai pas à te répondre je crois. mais oui, je vais bien. Je suis juste parti en voyage.

- Comme cela ? Sans raisons ? Insiste Tohma septique.

- Shuichi est... parti... j'avais besoin de me changer les idées.

L'écrivain n'a pas le courage de prononcer le mot fatidique. Comme si le dire rendrait la chose réelle.

Il y a un silence puis Tohma reprend, d'une voix plus basse.

- Je sais. Que vas tu faire Eiri ?

- Vivre sans lui bien sur... mais j'ai besoin de temps... de faire une pause...

Il perçoit un soupir de soulagement.

- Donne nous de tes nouvelles de temps en temps, d'accord ?

- D'accord. Répond brièvement l'écrivain.

Il coupe la communication et range son portable après l'aoir éteint.

"Vivre sans lui... comment vais-je m'habituer à son absence ?"


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer : ils ne sont pas à moi, sauf Haru pour le moment, mais sait on jamais.**

**

* * *

**

**Séparation**

**Mouvement 4**

Shuichi rouvre les yeux et découvre Hiroshi assis sur le bord de son lit.

- Il faut que tu te lèves. Déclare le jeune guitariste. On va se faire massacrer si on est en retard.

Shuichi lui lance un regard triste et abattu qui le fait soupirer et tendre les bras.

Il attire contre lui son ami et le tient bien serré.

- Je suis là Shuichi, je vais te soutenir.

Il aimerait en dire plus, mais il est pour l'instant bien trop tôt. Il ne veut pas que Shuichi se méprenne sur ses sentiments. Il ne sait pas non plus comment présenter la chose.

Avouer son mensonge n'est pas chose aisée. Shuichi n'est de toute façon pas en état de l'apprendre.

Il aide le chanteur à se préparer puis ils gagnent tous deux les studios.

Shuichi chante comme il doit le faire, mais il n'y a pas dans sa voix la même force que d'ordinaire. Tous ceux qui sont présents en ont conscience mais préfèrent se taire. Ils lui font confiance, tôt ou tard il redeviendra celui qu'ils apprécient.

Seul Hiroshi reste soucieux.

Son mensonge à l'encontre de l'écrivain pèse sur sa conscience. Il craint que Shuichi ne lui en veuille beaucoup lorsqu'il en aura connaissance.

Ils travaillent jusqu'à la nuit, sous le commandement implacable de leur manager puis Shuichi prétexte un besoin naturel et disparait.

Comme de juste les deux autres doivent endurer la colère de leur manager et les lamentations de Sakano qui surgit comme par un fait exprès au mauvais moment.

Puis, comme il ne revient pas et qu'ils ne peuvent travailler sans lui, ils se séparent.

Shuichi avait passé la journée à ressasser la dispute.

Tout était de sa faute, il ne pouvait le nier. Il n'aurait jamais du toucher l'ordinateur de son amant lui qui était parfois si maladroit. Mais il l'avait fait, pour préparer une surprise au romancier en écrivant un texte de son cru.

Oui mais voila, il avait par mégarde supprimé le dernier dossier enregistré et ainsi détruit le livre tout juste terminé sur lequel Yuki avait passé tant d'heures.

Lorsque le romancier s'en était rendu compte il avait explosé de fureur, avant de le mettre à la porte sans ménagement. Shuichi était rentré aussi sec, décidé à se faire pardonner, mais Yuki était déjà en train de réinstaller une copie du document.

Shuichi avait eu l'impression d'avoir été injustement traité et s'était plaint amèrement, criant de plus en plus fort, jusqu'à ce qu'une gifle le fasse taire.

Incrédule il avait porté la main à sa joue brûlante et avait fixé l'écrivain avec des yeux pleins de larmes.

Yuki n'avait pas bronché, le fixant sévèrement, comme toujours.

Alors, quelque chose avait cédé en Shuichi, il avait insulté son amant avant de prendre la fuite et de se réfugier auprès d'Hiroshi.

Il s'en veut à présent et il n'a qu'une hâte, celle de retrouver Yuki et de lui demander pardon.

Pas plus tôt hors des studios il s'élance à travers la ville, pour rejoindre Yuki et se faire pardonner. Se serrer contre lui.

Essoufflé il ouvre la porte et se prépare à annoncer son retour lorsque l'obscurité des lieux le fait renoncer.

Surpris il retire ses chaussures et s'avance dans le couloir.

- Yuki ?

Pas de réponse.

Inquiet il explore chaque pièce avant de se rendre à l'évidence, Yuki n'est pas chez lui et son ordinateur portable non plus, tout comme son sac de voyage.

Accablé Shuichi contemple la chambre vide. Cette chambre où il espérait se faire pardonner.

La voix d'Hiroshi parvient à ses oreilles.

- Shuichi ?

Le musicien n'a eu aucun mal à deviner où il était parti et s'est empressé de le rejoindre. Dans sa hâte Shuichi n'avait pas pensé à fermer la porte, lui permettant d'entrer sans peine.

Il trouve Shuichi devant l'entrée du bureau.

- Shuichi ?

Le chanteur se tourne vers lui, les yeux pleins de larmes.

- Il est parti...

Hiroshi n'a pas le temps de dire un seul mot, Shuichi se jette entre ses bras en pleurant.

- Il est parti à cause de moi ! Parce que j'ai été méchant avec lui !

Hiroshi se mord les lèvres. Il est bien placé pour savoir que c'est faux. Que ce n'est pas la raison du départ du romancier. Mais comment avouer ?

Il ne veut pas perdre son ami.

- Il va revenir Shuichi. Tu pourras te faire pardonner.

Shuichi lève vers lui des yeux pleins de larmes et d'espoir.

- Tu le crois vraiment ?

- Mais oui, tu verras, il ne sera pas absent longtemps.

"J'espère." Ajoute t'il en son fort intérieur.

- Je vais l'attendre ici. Déclare Shuichi d'un ton plus gai.

- Je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne idée. Lui dit Hiroshi. Tes affaires sont chez moi, je suis venu les chercher hier.

- Pourquoi ? S'étonne Shuichi.

- Je... j'ai pensé que tu en aurais besoin...

- Merci de penser à tout. Déclare le chanteur en lui souriant. Je vais m'en passer pour ce soir et demain j'irai les récupérer.

Hiroshi n'ose pas argumenter plus et se retire.

Il laisse à regret le chanteur dans l'appartement vide.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer : ils ne sont pas à moi, sauf Haru pour le moment, mais sait on jamais.**

**Bonne lecture**

**Hahn tah Yhel**

* * *

**Séparation**

**Mouvement 5**

Haru peine à porter son sac qui pèse lourd sur ses épaules, son corps lui fait encore mal après la correction reçue la veille au soir, mais il n'a d'autre choix que de marcher s'il veut gagner un lieu plus civilisé.

Le bruit d'un moteur lui fait tourner la tête, il soupire en reconnaissant la voiture qu'il vient de quitter.

« Aucune chance de ce côté. » songe t'il.

Pourtant, contre toute attente le véhicule ralentit à sa hauteur, puis se gare.

- Monte. Ordonne l'écrivain.

Haru hésite un peu, après tout, il ne sait rien de ce type en dehors du fait qu'il cogne fort et vite.

- Monte je te dis ! s'impatiente le blond.

Haru se détourne, les sourcils froncés et reprend sa progression.

Il perçoit un juron puis le bruit du moteur cesse et une portière s'ouvre.

Obstiné il poursuit sa route jusqu'à ce que deux mains fortes s'emparent de lui et de son sac.  
Il se sent soulevé de terre et ramené à la voiture sans ménagement. Calé sur une épaule solide il se débat en vain.

- Lâchez-moi ! Proteste t'il avec véhémence.

- la ferme crétin ! Je ne vais pas te laisser en pleine campagne, même si tu le mérites.

L'écrivain dépose l'adolescent sur le sol et le plaque contre une portière, le foudroyant du regard.

- Ecoute moi bien petit con ! Je ne suis pas d'humeur à supporter tes caprices. Alors, tu la boucles, tu montes et tu te fais oublier !

Boudeur Haru se laisse dépouiller de son sac mais prend place à l'avant, se tient raide sur son siège, les yeux rivés sur la route.

L'écrivain monte à son tour, ayant placé le sac dans le coffre avec ses propres affaires.

Le silence de son passager est un soulagement pour lui, il n'a aucune envie de lui faire la conversation.

« Pourvu que cela dure. »

Pendant quelques minutes un pesant silence règne dans l'habitacle, l'écrivain se concentre sur la conduite et l'adolescent se contente de l'observer par moment, songeur.

Après leur altercation il n'aurait jamais cru que le blond lui viendrait en aide.

Bientôt le romancier gare son véhicule sur le parking d'une petite auberge et coupe le contact.

- Je suppose que tu n'as pas de quoi te payer une chambre. Dit il d'un ton froid.

- Je peux très bien dormir dehors. Répond le garçon sur le même ton.

Le blond hausse les épaules et quitte la voiture.

Il ouvre le coffre, en extrait le sac d'Haru et ses propres bagages. Se tournant vers l'adolescent il lui tend son sac.

- Viens.

Haru cette fois ne se fait pas prier, il y a des jours qu'il dort dans la rue, une nuit dans une vraie chambre serait pour lui le comble du luxe.

Il prend son sac et entre à la suite du blond dans la petite auberge de campagne. Une femme en tenue traditionnelle vint les accueillir.

- Soyez les bienvenus dans mon établissement.

- Nous voudrions une chambre. Déclare le romancier une fois les salutations d'usage accomplies.

- Suivez-moi. Répond la femme.

Discrète elle ne fait aucun commentaire sur ces clients si différents l'un de l'autre par leur style et leur maintien. Pas plus que sur les habits froissés qu'ils portent.

Elle leur ouvre une chambre et les laisse s'y installer. Se retirant sans bruit en refermant la cloison coulissante avec douceur.

Haru laisse tomber son sac dans un coin et regarde autour de lui.

Deux futons sont roulés dans un placard entrouvert, prêts à être étendus.  
L'adolescent les fixe avec envie mais le blond lui barre la route lorsqu'il fait mine de s'en approcher.

- Va te laver ! Hors de question que je te laisse te coucher dans un tel état de crasse.

Le garçon lui lance un regard torve.

- Si je suis sale, c'est uniquement de votre faute et je ne suis pas crasseux !

- La ferme ! Fais ce que je te dis ou je te fous dehors !

Haru le défie encore quelques secondes mais bat en retraite lorsqu'il fait mine de se rapprocher. Il n'a aucune envie de se frotter encore à ses poings et encore moins d'être mis dehors, ce que l'autre n'hésitera pas une seule seconde à faire, il en est convaincu.

Une fois dans la salle de bains il se déshabille avec lenteur et plie avec soin ses habits dans un casier avant de se laver avec application.

Il n'est pas riche et tout ce qu'il possède est précieux pour lui. Il en prend donc grand soin.

Il se savonne avec plaisir et se rince longuement.  
Il passe ensuite un yukata mis à la disposition des clients.  
Il n'y a ni cuve ni baignoire où il pourrait se prélasser un peu et cela le désole légèrement, mais au moins il se sent propre et frais.

Lorsqu'il regagne la chambre il découvre que le blond a ouvert le panneau donnant sur l'extérieur et a pris place sur les planches lisses de la galerie.

De là où il se trouve Haru l'apperçoit en partie et entend le bruit régulier d'un bambou, le murmure apaisant de l'eau ruisselant sur les pierres.

Il découvre également qu'ils ont à leur disposition un bassin privé empli d'une eau fumante.

Ravi Haru oublie sa fatigue et la crainte qu'il a du blond pour ne plus penser qu'à cette tentante source chaude qu'il vient de découvrir.

Il se dirige vers elle lorsqu'il se rend compte que des larmes marquent le visage du blond.

Cette vue le stoppe net. Le chagrin il connaît bien et cela le pousse à se rapprocher.

- Vous avez perdu un proche ? demande t'il doucement.

Il s'assoit aux côtés du blond tout en posant sa question.

Le romancier tourne des yeux égarés vers celui qui le tire des ses pensées.

Lorsqu'il a découvert le lieu que l'on pourrait sans peine qualifier d'enchanteur il a aussitôt songé à Shuichi.

Sans nul doute le chanteur aurait apprécié cet endroit, se serait émerveillé de tout comme un enfant.

Oui, il n'a eu aucun mal à imaginer la joie de son amant s'il s'était trouvé là, sa reconnaissance aussi…

Mais Shuichi n'aurait plus jamais le loisir de s'extasier sur quoi que ce soit…

En lui avait commencé à naître l'atroce conviction d'avoir tué le jeune chanteur aussi surement qu'il avait assassiné son premier amour. Mais cette fois, il n'a pas l'excuse de la trahison et de la douleur, encore moins celle de la jeunesse.

Il n'est plus un adolescent abusé et meurtri, il est un homme et rien ne saurait excuser le mal qu'il a causé. Rien ne peut l'absoudre de son crime.

La voix d'Haru le prend par surprise, il répond machinalement.

- Je l'ai tué…

Le temps semble se suspendre après ces mots.

Haru n'en croit pas ses oreilles.

La voix du blond est triste mais calme. Il parle d'un ton neutre, comme absent, presque comme s'il avouait un détail sans réelle importance.

Il s'entend lui-même questionner, d'une voix un peu tremblante.

- Vraiment ? Comment…

- Je l'ai repoussé, une fois de trop…

- Vous voulez dire… vous l'avez fait tomber de quelque part ? balbutie Haru de plus en plus perdu.

Le romancier secoue la tête.

- Non, pas comme cela. Il était sensible… trop… il s'est suicidé.

Haru soupire de soulagement.

Un suicide si triste cela puisse être ce n'est pas un meurtre.

Même si visiblement le blond voit cela d'un autre œil.

Si pour lui le remord est le même.

- Il était de votre famille ?

- C'était mon amant.

Haru espère avoir mal compris.

- Votre quoi ?

- Mon amant. Répète le blond en détachant les syllabes.

Quelque peu choqué Haru se relève d'un bond.

- Mais alors, vous êtes p… homo !

Les yeux du blond se tournent vers lui, emplis de lassitude.

- Oui.

Haru fait la grimace, la situation devient inconfortable pour lui. Partager la même chambre qu'un homosexuel lui fait un peu peur.

Le blond se lève à son tour et lui tourne le dos.

- Je n'ai aucune envie de te toucher. Mais si tu n'es pas capable de supporter ce que je suis, tu peux partir. Je ne te retiens pas.

Il gagne à son tour la salle de bains et entreprend de se déshabiller.

Il n'est pas vraiment surpris de la réaction du garçon. De nombreuses personnes ont la même et Haru ne sera pas le dernier à le regarder ainsi, comme s'il était sur le point de leur sauter dessus, ou pire, qu'il ne méritait pas de vivre.

« Maintenant que Shuichi est mort, je n'aurais plus à endurer ces regards et lui non plus… » songea t'il avec amertume.

Il doit pourtant admettre que Shuichi était le plus touché de ces réactions.  
Lui n'était pas du genre à se soucier vraiment du regard d'autrui. Il vivait avant tout pour lui-même.

Shuichi n'avait pas totalement réussi à le faire changer sur ce point. Il restait en retrait, gardant ses distances, prenant ce qu'on lui donnait en offrant le minimum.

Il vient de se glisser sous la douche lorsque la porte s'ouvre sur Haru.

L'adolescent s'empourpre en le voyant nu mais ne se retire pas.

Le romancier ferme les robinets et s'empare d'une serviette.

- Que veux tu ?

- M'excuser. Je n'ai pas le droit de porter un jugement sur vous.

Le blond s'enroule dans la serviette et lui fait face.

- Alors, comme cela, je ne te fais plus peur ? demande t'il d'un ton moqueur.

- Non, je sais que vous ne ferez rien de mal.

Le romancier le rejoint et le saisit par les épaules sans ménagement.

- Idiot ! Lui aussi me faisait confiance et regarde ou cela l'a mené !

Haru se crispe mais ne se débat pas.

- C'était son choix ! Pas le votre ! Il est seul responsable de son acte ! laisse t'il tomber.

Le romancier reçoit ces mots comme une gifle.

- Non ! Sans moi il serait encore en vie…. Proteste t'il. Il était si joyeux, si vigoureux… je l'ai détruit…

- Et alors ? Il vous faut payer pour quoi ? Etre encore en vie ?

Le romancier le repousse mais Haru hors de lui laisse libre cours à sa rage.

- C'est trop facile de penser cela ! Mon avis c'est que ce n'est qu'un égoïste !

L'écrivain a envie de protester que Shuichi était l'être le moins égoïste qui soit mais le garçon ne lui en laisse pas le temps.

- Oui ! Un égoïste qui vous a abandonné au moment ou vous aviez le plus besoin de lui !

L'écrivain comprend que le garçon a lui aussi enduré un deuil et sans doute une sorte de trahison et que leur discussion a rouvert de vieilles blessures.

Les mots suivants confirment cela.

- Un égoïste ! Comme mon père ! Quand maman est tombée malade et que les médecins ont dit qu'elle allait mourir il s'est suicidé ! Il a précipité sa voiture contre un arbre ! Maman et moi nous avons du faire face seuls ! Comme si cela n'était pas suffisant qu'elle soit malade et condamnée, elle a du également endurer la honte d'être la veuve d'un lâche ! Et votre amant ne valait pas mieux ! S'il vous avait vraiment aimé, il ne se serait pas tué ! Je déteste les hôpitaux parce que pour moi ce sont des lieux de mort. Mais vous, est-ce que vous allez passer le reste de votre vie à fuir son souvenir ?

Haru n'attend pas de réponse, il quitte la salle de bains en trombe et regagne la chambre.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer : ils ne sont pas à moi, sauf Haru pour le moment, mais sait on jamais.**

**Commentaire : Suite à une manifestation organisée sous mes fenêtres, non je ne citerai personne, ce n'est pas nécessaire... je vais essayer de publier un peu plus vite ce texte, enfin, jusqu'à ce que je n'ai plus rien à retranscrire, ensuite il faudra bien attendre .**

**Sai : Merci aux manifestants, à cause d'eux j'ai du dicter ce chapitre et franchement, Gravitation et moi...**

**Bonne lecture**

**Hahn tah Yhel**

**Séparation**

**Mouvement 6**

Shuichi s'éveille au creux du grand lit de l'écrivain, seul comme il s'est endormi. Son cœur se serre en constatant l'absence du romancier. Une seule journée s'est écoulée, mais elle lui semble déjà une éternité.

Il gagne à pas lents la cuisine et se fait chauffer un café, il ne range pas les ustensiles, pour une fois Yuki n'est pas là pour lui en faire le reproche et même cela lui manque.

Il boit son café debout, appuyé contre la table de la cuisine.

Il va devoir retourner aux studios, il n'est pas temps pour lui de faire faux bond au groupe.

« Et puis, lorsque Yuki reviendra, il sera fier de moi. »

Galvanisé par cette pensée il se rend aux studios et se donne à fond, surprenant fort son entourage par son inhabituelle énergie.

D'ordinaire, après une dispute avec Yuki il lui faut plusieurs jours pour retrouver un semblant d'équilibre, mais là, il semble parfaitement maître de lui.

Après les répétitions il accompagne Hiroshi jusqu'à son appartement, afin de reprendre ses affaires.

Le guitariste semble mal à l'aise et cela alarme Shuichi.

- Quelque chose ne va pas Hiro ?

- Ce serait plus à moi de te poser la question.

Shuichi le regarde avec surprise.

- Je vais bien Hiro. Ne te fais pas de soucis pour moi.

Le guitariste se passe la main dans les cheveux.

- Tu sembles aller bien, mais je te connais. Je ne crois pas que tu sois déjà remis.

- Je veux faire des efforts, pour qu'il soit fier de moi lorsqu'il reviendra. C'est vrai, il me manque, mais je te jure que je vais bien. Tu n'as pas à t'en faire pour moi.

- Très bien. Mais n'oublie pas que je suis toujours là pour toi. D'accord ?

Shuichi lui sourit.

- D'accord.

Un instant plus tard il quitte l'appartement et regagne la maison de Yuki.

La maison est aussi vide que lorsqu'il est parti. Il range ses affaires en silence puis se couche dans la chambre de Yuki. Replié sur lui-même il plonge dans le sommeil en quelques minutes.

Il ne tarde pas à se mettre à rêver. Il revoit son amant le renvoyer froidement et lui fermer la porte au nez. Un instant il reste figé devant la porte puis est sur le point de partir lorsqu'il change d'avis, utilise sa clef pour rentrer et se dirige vers le bureau.

Mais la pièce est vide, Yuki n'est pas occupé à réparer son erreur comme il le pensait

Un peu d'angoisse s'empare de lui. Il sent confusément que quelque chose ne va pas. Yuki devrait être à son bureau.

Refusant de céder à la panique il passe à une autre pièce, puis à une autre, de pièce en pièce il s'obstine à chercher son amant, sans succès. Yuki n'est nulle part, pourtant il n'aurait pas pu sortir sans être vu.

La crainte atteint des sommets mais il se force à refaire un autre tour pour être certain de l'absence de son amant.

Il se sent abandonné et se met à pleurer.

Au matin lorsqu'il s'éveille ses joues sont encore humides de larmes. Une nouvelle journée commence, une autre journée sans Yuki.

Cette fois Shuichi est plus lent à retrouver le sourire. Il n'a jamais été si longtemps séparé de Yuki. Ce dernier n'est jamais parti ainsi.

« Je dois le retrouver ! »

L'idée lui vient qu'aux studios il aura peut être une réponse.

Tohma Seguchi, le beau frère de Yuki saura peut être où se trouve Eiri.

Cet espoir le soutient toute la journée, Tohma étant absent, mais une secrétaire désolée lui apprend que Seguchi ne reviendra pas avant quelques jours, participant à une campagne de production il a du suivre le groupe en question dans ses déplacements.

La mort dans l'âme Shuichi regagne une fois encore la maison vide.

Bien sur, il pourrait joindre Yuki sur son portable, mais il se refuse à le faire, il ne veut pas renouer avec son amant par le biais d'un téléphone. Il veut que ce dernier soit en face de lui pour entendre ce qu'il a à dire.

« Reviens vite Yuki… » songe t'il au moment de se coucher.


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer : ils ne sont pas à moi, sauf Haru pour le moment, mais sait on jamais.**

**Bonne lecture**

**Hahn tah Yhel**

**

* * *

**

Séparation

**Mouvement 7**

L'écrivain achève de se sécher et passe à son tour un yukata, il rejoint ensuite Haru dans la chambre.

Le garçon est assis dans un coin de la pièce, les jambes repliées sous le menton. Il se balance doucement, pour oublier sa peine.

- Haru… commence l'écrivain.

Il ne continue pas. Il ne sait que dire au garçon.

- Tu es seul n'est-ce pas ? dit il au bout d'un moment.

Le silence lui répond, profond. La question était de pure forme, de toute façon il connaît déjà la réponse. Haru a lui-même affirmé pouvoir dormir dehors, signe qu'il l'a déjà fait.

- Depuis combien de temps ta mère est-elle morte ?

A nouveau le silence puis une réponse étouffée.

- Un an.

L'écrivain soupire, il devine sans peine que la vie n'a pas du être facile pour le garçon. Sans personne vers qui se tourner.

Lui n'a jamais connu cela, sa famille était là pour lui, même s'il était parti de son plein gré. Il pouvait revenir vers eux à tout moment, chose qu'il se refusait bien sur.

Même après la trahison il n'était pas seul, Tohma était là pour veiller sur lui.

Mais qui avait veillé sur Haru à la mort de sa mère ?

Comme s'il avait deviné ses pensées le garçon hausse les épaules.

- J'étais assez grand pour me débrouiller.

Il a un regard dur, presque méchant.

- Je ne suis pas une lavette comme votre amant.

L'écrivain oublie sur le champ la compassion qu'il commençait à ressentir. Il ne peut pas tolérer que ce gamin manque de respect à Shuichi.

- Tais toi ! Tu ne sais rien de lui ! Shuichi était le plus gentil garçon que je connaisse, il pardonnait tout à tout le monde, même les pires outrages ! Des salauds l'ont violé un jour et lui, il s'est senti coupable de leurs actes, comme s'il était responsable de leur comportement, comme s'il l'avait cherché… c'est vrai, il pleurait beaucoup, mais il n'était pas si faible que tu le dis. Il faisait face à sa manière. Il était prêt à tout pour protéger ceux qu'il aimait, même à souffrir. Un enfoiré qui voulait lui nuire l'a menacé de ruiner ma carrière s'il ne se laissait pas violer par ses comparses et que crois tu qu'il ait choisi ? De ne penser qu'à lui et de laisser ce type s'en prendre à moi ? Non ! Pour me protéger il s'est offert à ces salauds et si son meilleur ami ne m'avait pas prévenu, je n'aurais sans doute jamais rien su. Dis moi, si tu avais été soumis à un tel chantage, quel choix aurais tu fait ?

Haru baisse les yeux, honteux.

- J'aurais refusé de me soumettre je crois… mais je suppose que cela n'aurait rien changé, ils m'auraient violé tout de même, ils étaient là pour cela.

L'écrivain soupire, lui aussi est parvenu à cette conviction, mais il ne croit pas que le naïf Shuichi s'en soit douté alors. Shuichi ne trichait pas, il en était incapable. Il n'était pas non plus attiré par l'appât du gain. S'il chantait ce n'était pas pour l'argent ou la gloire, mais pour ressembler à son idole, pour parvenir à son niveau.

Lorsque sa sœur Mika avait voulu utiliser Shuichi pour le faire revenir au temple, elle avait fait miroiter aux yeux du chanteur une récompense que n'importe quel débutant aurait trouvé irrésistible : La possibilité d'être soutenu par Seguchi en personne. Tout ce que Shuichi avait à faire était de le convaincre de renouer avec les siens.

Shuichi avait refusé l'offre, il ne voulait pas être acheté, même si cela devait lui couter sa carrière. Pour Mika cela avait été une découverte, jamais encore elle n'avait rencontré quelqu'un capable de refuser une telle proposition.

Pourtant, Shuichi était venu le trouver et avait tenté de le convaincre. Parce qu'il voulait lui venir en aide. A cette époque le romancier n'avait pas encore pris la mesure de la générosité dont était capable le chanteur. Il n'avait vu dans ses paroles et dans ses larmes que des artifices, une comédie visant à le convaincre. Pour lui Shuichi avait été acheté et se moquait bien de lui. Il s'était moqué de lui, l'avait accusé, traité de menteur et Shuichi s'était contenté de le regarder en silence, les yeux pleins de larmes.

Le romancier n'oublierait jamais ce visage si triste, ces larmes et ce silence. Les premières larmes que lui offraient son amant, les plus précieuses.

Ce jour là Shuichi aurait pu renoncer et retourner à sa vie d'avant, le laissant à sa solitude et à ses fantômes. Mais il était resté, il avait persisté dans cet amour contre nature.

« Pour moi… »

Bien sur, lui aussi aimait le chanteur, mais il était incapable de s'ouvrir tout autant, de l'accepter si vite, si facilement. Par-dessus tout il y avait cette peur toujours tapie en lui, cette crainte d'être trahi à nouveau, abandonné.

Cette peur qui l'isolait et que seul le chanteur avait su vaincre.

Le romancier ne croit pas que cette chance lui soit donnée à nouveau. Il n'y avait que Shuichi pour être si généreux, pour passer outre un meurtre et tant de froideur.

Haru s'approche du blond, le visage fermé de l'autre lui fait un peu peur, mais il ne veut pas le laisser se morfondre.

- Est-ce que c'est vous qui l'avez trouvé ?

- Non... C'est son meilleur ami… je n'ai pas pu le revoir… c'était au dessus de mes forces… voir son corps… affronter ses proches… et puis cela n'aurait pas été correct de ma part… j'ai préféré partir… j'irai sur sa tombe plus tard…

- Si vous voulez, je viendrai avec vous.

- Pourquoi me le proposer ?

- Je sais combien c'est dur de s'y rendre seul… lorsque maman est morte je n'en avais pas le courage non plus… il m'a fallu un bon mois pour y parvenir.

La voix d'Haru est si adulte en cet instant que l'écrivain oublie qu'il est en présence d'un jeune adolescent d'à peine seize ans.

- Merci.

Haru sourit et se dirige vers les futons.

- Maintenant au lit ! Je suis épuisé !

Il se glisse dans la couche la plus proche et ferme les yeux.

Le romancier hésite à en faire autant, il est encore tôt et même s'il est fatigué, il ne veut pas dormir.

Haru ne ressemble en rien à Shuichi. Il n'est ni naïf ni tendre. Il n'éveille rien de particulier chez le romancier, pas même cet agacement que lui inspirait parfois Shuichi.

Il prend place à nouveau sur les planches et fixe le jardin sans vraiment le voir.

Quelques mots d'Haru lui tournent dans la tête.

« Est-ce que vous allez passer le reste de votre vie à fuir son souvenir ? »

« Non ! »

Il se refuse à cela. Shuichi ne le mérite pas.

« Je dois rentrer… »

Un frisson le parcourt. Rentrer… dans cette maison vide… il sait que cela sera dur.

Tournant la tête il contemple le futon d'où émergent quelques mèches hirsutes.

« Je pourrais l'héberger quelques jours… le temps qu'il trouve un lieu où vivre… »

Cette idée le tente, Haru sera un invité plus calme que Shuichi, il prendra moins de place, ne lui demandera rien.

Pas une seconde il ne craint que l'adolescent puisse tenter de le voler, son instinct lui souffle qu'il n'est pas de ce genre.

La nuit tombe et se sent plus calme bien que de la tristesse reste en lui, ainsi que de la honte.

Il rentre, referme les panneaux et se couche à son tour.


	8. Chapter 8

_Disclaimer : ils ne sont pas à moi, sauf Haru pour le moment, mais sait on jamais._

_Merci à tous ceux qui ont laissé des reviews sur le dernier chapitre._

_Bonne lecture_

_Hahn tah Yhel_

**

* * *

**

Séparation

**Mouvement 8**

Au matin le romancier est éveillé par le chant des oiseaux.

Il se redresse sur un coude.

Le futon voisin du sien est non seulement vide mais aussi replié avec soin. Le garçon n'est pas dans la pièce, son sac aussi a disparu.

Alarmé le jeune homme blond se lève et sort sur la galerie.

Mais Haru n'est pas non plus à cet endroit.

Inquiet le romancier se rend dans l'entrée et la propriétaire arrive, toujours souriante.

- Que puis-je pour vous ? demande t'elle après les salutations d'usage.

- Je cherche le garçon arrivé avec moi. L'auriez vous vu par hasard ?

- Oui, il m'a proposé de faire quelques petits travaux en échange de l'entretien de ses affaires. Il est au potager, les plantes ont besoin d'eau en cette saison.

Rassuré le romancier remercie la femme et se fait indiquer la route du dit potager.

Il se change rapidement, ne pouvant sortir en tenue d'intérieur, sans compter qu'il ne se sent pas vraiment à l'aise dans cette tenue.

Ses habits sont peut être un peu trop habillés pour l'endroit mais il n'en a pas de plus simples et doit donc s'en contenter.

Mais à vrai dire il se moquer bien de ce genre de détails.

Le potager est facile à trouver mais le sentier qui y mène est raide à grimper.

« Un vrai sentier de chèvres… »

Parvenu à destination le blond cherche du regard le garçon.

Personne dans le potager.

Il laisse son regard descendre vers le ruisseau en contrebas lorsque son portable sonne.

Il prend machinalement l'appel.

La voix de sa sœur lui parvient, lointaine, imprécise.

Il comprend cependant qu'elle lui demande si tout va bien.

- Ne te fait pas de soucis, je vais rentrer. Juste un dernier détail à régler et je reviens.

Il éteint son portable sans attendre de réponse, espérant qu'elle a bien compris ce qu'il disait malgré les problèmes de réception.

A nouveau il regarde vers le ruisseau et fronce les sourcils.

Haru est écroulé sur le bord du ruisseau, les jambes dans l'eau, la main encore crispée sur l'anse du seau.

« Merde ! » songe l'écrivain en se précipitant.

L'adolescent est rouge, en proie à la fièvre.

Le romancier le tire hors de l'eau et tente de le ranimer, mais le garçon se contente de gémir et de frissonner.

Il se résout donc à le prendre dans ses bras et à retourner vers l'auberge.

- Pourriez vous faire venir un médecin ? demande t'il à leur hôtesse.

Elle installe le futon puis s'empresse d'aller quérir le docteur demandé.

Le blond déshabille le garçon et l'installe de son mieux.

Lorsque le médecin arrive enfin Haru est toujours inconscient.

Le docteur l'examine longuement avant de se redresser.

- Je serai d'avis de l'hospitaliser, il est visiblement victime du contre coup d'un choc violent.

Le romancier a la tentation de laisser faire, d'accepter que d'autres prennent en charge le garçon, le dégageant ainsi de toute responsabilité.

Il se reprend avec effort.

Haru a clairement exprimé son aversion des hôpitaux.

S'il s'éveille dans l'un d'eux il fuira encore et qui sait ce qu'il adviendra de lui alors ?

- Non, il ne voudra pas y rester. Ses parents y sont morts. Intervint il.

- Dans ce cas… répond le médecin, je ne peux que m'incliner. Mais il a besoin de quelques jours de repos et surtout d'une meilleure alimentation… êtes vous de sa famille ?

- Non. Mais je m'engage à prendre en charge tous les frais. Je suis responsable de lui à présent.

Il tait au dernier moment les raisons de cette « responsabilité ». Avouer que le garçon a été agressé par lui serait du plus mauvais effet.

Fort heureusement le médecin s'abstient de poser plus de questions et le romancier en est soulagé.

Mais lorsqu'il se retrouve seul avec le garçon il se retrouve partagé entre le soulagement et la frustration.

En acceptant de prendre soin d'Haru il se voit dans l'obligation de retarder son retour.

Lorsqu'enfin Haru sort de l'inconscience le blond est toujours dans la pièce.

Ne sachant que faire il est resté au chevet du garçon plus pour réfléchir au calme que pour vraiment veiller sur lui.

- Comment suis-je arrivé ici ? demande Haru surpris.

Le blond se tourne vers lui.

- Je t'ai trouvé évanoui au bord du ruisseau et ramené. D'après le médecin tu as besoin de repos et d'un peu plus de nourriture.

- Conneries ! Je vais très bien.

- Ne dit pas n'importe quoi idiot. Après la raclée que tu as reçu des plus forts que toi resteraient au lit.

Le garçon et le romancier se défient du regard, ni l'un ni l'autre ne veut capituler.

C'est l'écrivain qui perd patience le premier.

- Très bien, si tu veux aller crever dans un coin, c'est ton problème. C'est toi que ça regarde Moi je m'en lave les mains. Dit il avec mauvaise humeur.

- Je vous ai rien demandé. Rétorque Haru.

Furieux le romancier préfère quitter la chambre puis l'auberge.

Il marche de longues minutes dans la petite ville, suivi des regards curieux de quelques habitants des environs.

Lorsqu'il rentrer Haru a quitté son lit pour se plonger dans la source chaude qui lui faisait tant envie.

Durant l'absence du blond leur hôtesse est venue apporter un si copieux repas que même le féroce appétit d'Haru n'a suffit à le faire disparaître en entier.

Les yeux clos l'adolescent dort à moitié lorsque le romancier fait son entrée dans la chambre.

La vue des plats largement entamés le fait sourire malgré lui, mais pas que le garçon soit dans le bassin.

- Tu tiens vraiment à finir noyé ?

- Foutez moi la paix. Rage Haru. Vous n'êtes ni mon père ni mon tuteur ni même un vague membre de ma famille.

- Heureusement, je maudirais le sort si je devais un jour me retrouver encombré d'un sale gamin tel que toi.

Le romancier s'installe sur les planches de la galerie, fixant Haru qui s'est tourné vers lui pour lui répondre.

L'adolescent hausse les épaules et se détourne pour ne plus le voir.

Le silence retombe.

- Personne ne pourrait souhaiter cela. Dit brusquement Haru. Je porte malheur.

« Voila autre chose… » songe l'écrivain.

- Tiens donc ? Ironise t'il d'un ton mordant. Et sur quoi te bases-tu pour lancer de telles sottises ? sur la mort de tes parents ? Tu n'es pas le seul orphelin du Japon il me semble.

- Non. Pas seulement. Mais mon père a perdu son travail le jour de ma naissance, notre maison a brûlé quand j'avais trois ans et maman n'a jamais pu avoir d'autres enfants. Elle a perdu tous les bébés qu'elle attendait. Après la mort de maman des cousins m'ont pris chez eux quelques mois. Lui a perdu ses parents dans un accident de la route et elle est tombée malade.

- Tiens donc… laisse moi deviner, ce sont eux qui t'ont dit que tu portais malheur ?

- Oui et ils avaient raison.

Le romancier se met à rire.

- Idiot, ils ont pris le premier prétexte pour se débarrasser de toi oui ! Tout cela n'est que superstition pure et simple.

Haru ne répond pas.

La tête baissée il pleure en silence.

C'est la première fois qu'il ose en parler.

Le rire du blond le fait souffrir, tout comme ses propos qui sont plus blessantes encore pour lui que celles de ceux qui l'avaient hébergé.

Que l'autre ait raison ou non sa solitude reste la même, son chagrin aussi.

Le romancier cesse de rire.

Le silence d'Haru, son immobilité lui font regretter.

- Haru…

- Fermez la ! Vous croyez tout savoir ? Tout comprendre ? Mais personne ne peut croire cela ! Ils pensaient vraiment que je portais malheur ! Parce que les malheurs venaient avec moi ! Que j'en sois ou non la cause, ils ont eu lieu ! Des gens en ont souffert ! Je suis peut être idiot, mais j'ai de la peine à y penser ! Comme vous en pensant à votre amant mort. On ne peut rien contre ce genre de pensées ! on ne peut que pleurer et prier.

Le romancier se fige. La mention de Shuichi est une attaque en règle, il ne s'y trompe pas un seul instant. Haru rend coup pour coup.

- Tu as sans doute raison. Je vais rentrer… demain. Puisque tu crois pouvoir t'en sortir seul. Ne t'e, fait pas pour le prix de l'auberge, je paierais. Reste aussi longtemps qu'il le faudra. Mais sors de là maintenant, tu vas finir par ressembler à une vieille pomme…

- Et alors ? Qu'est-ce que cela peut faire ? Qui s'en soucie ?

Cette fois le romancier perçoit les larmes dans la voix du garçon. Il contourne le bassin et se penche, la main tendue.

- Moi je m'en soucie Haru.

- Pourquoi ? Vous avez envie de me sauter ? Désolé, je passe mon tour !

Le romancier serre les dents et se redresse.

- Tu n'as pas besoin d'être grossier.

Il retourne dans la chambre, passe dans la salle de bains et retire ses habits, se douche rapidement avant de se changer et de regagner la chambre.

Il n'a pas faim mais il se force à manger un peu, il aura besoin de forces s'il veut reprendre la route le lendemain.

Haru sort finalement du bassin, se change et se couche, lui tournant le dos.

L'écrivain soupire, il ne peut en vouloir au garçon de se montrer si dur et violent. Il en comprend les causes, lui aussi a ressenti cela jadis, comme un feu brûlant dans ses veines.

« Quand les larmes s'assèchent, il nous reste la colère et quand elle-même ne suffit pas, vient la haine… »

* * *

_Voila c'est tout pour le moment._

_Mais la suite devrait arriver plus vite._

_Enfin, si ffnet veut bien._


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer : ils ne sont pas à moi, sauf Haru pour le moment, mais sait on jamais.**

**Commentaire : Ce texte est une fiction, donc même si des passages sont repris ils ne sont pas forcément identiques.**

**Avertissement : Ce chapitre contient un semblant de lemon, donc ceux qui sont contre peuvent cesser tout de suite de lire. Pour les autres vous êtes prévenus. Au départ je voulais le supprimer car il est court et n'apporte pas grand chose, mais finalement je le laisse.**

**Bonne lecture**

**Hahn tah Yhel**

**

* * *

**

Séparation

**Mouvement 9**

Une fois encore la nuit tombe, laissant le romancier avec ses pensées, bien loin du sommeil et des songes. Perdu dans le cours de ses pensées.

« Je me souviens… il faisait nuit aussi la première fois que je l'ai rencontré… je ne savais pas alors combien j'étais seul, combien il allait changer ma vie… me changer moi. »

Un sourire fugace joue sur ses lèvres puis disparaît.

Au départ Shuichi lui était apparu comme un gamin têtu, bruyant et envahissant qu'il ne parvenait pas à comprendre. Ne pouvant s'en débarrasser il avait décidé de le laisser approcher un peu, oh… si peu ! Juste assez pour gouter à quelque chose de nouveau, à des sensations inconnues.

« Je me souviens… cette première nuit avec lui… après le concert… »

Il s'était esquivé hors de la salle, alors que sur la scène les deux artistes étaient encore pris par la musique et le moment. Il pensait rentrer mais il était resté, au volant de sa voiture, près de la sortie des artistes. Jusqu'à ce qu'apparaissent les deux amis.

Il était alors descendu, mais n'avait rien dit. Shuichi aussi avait gardé le silence, mais sur son visage il avait lu la même expression que sur scène. De la surprise, de la peur.

Shuichi le craignait et cette expression l'avait convaincu d'aller plus loin.

Cette crainte conférait au chanteur un attrait irrésistible. Il l'avait donc ramené chez lui, l'avait fait taire avant de l'embrasser.

Le reste était venu tout seul, naturellement, comme si cela leur était familier.

Il avait couché Shuichi sur son lit et l'avait dévêtu lentement.

Nu le chanteur était plus mignon encore avec son torse lisse, son ventre plat et toujours cet air un peu perdu, un peu effrayé.

Pourtant il s'était laissé faire, sans protester, sans se débattre.

Il avait accepté d'être déshabillé, touché, embrassé encore et encore.

Le romancier s'était refusé à aller jusqu'au bout, il ne voulait pas brusquer les choses, risquer de le voir s'enfuir. Il s'était contenté de baisers, de caresses, jusqu'à ce que le chanteur ferme les yeux et se laisse aller sur les draps, totalement détendu.

Alors, seulement alors, il avait posé la main sur la virilité de Shuichi et n'avait entendu qu'un soupir. Plaisir ? Crainte ? Les deux peut être, mais ce bruit ténu lui avait plu. Il voulait l'entendre encore… non ! Il voulait en entendre bien plus ! Il voulait que la nature passionnée du chanteur se révèle entièrement devant lui, au cours de cette unique nuit qu'il se donnait.

Ses doigts étaient entrés en action, habiles, rapides, doux. Peu à peu la respiration déjà altérée du chanteur s'était faite plus courte, plus bruyante. Le jeune corps s'était mis à onduler et il n'avait pu résister. Son autre main avait frôlé le corps du chanteur, s'était glissée, cherchant à tâtons jusqu'à atteindre son but. Un doigt, un seul, juste posé devant l'endroit cherché.

Le chanteur s'était figé, avait retenu son souffle et le romancier s'était immobilisé aussi.

Il voulait que ce soit l'autre qui fasse le premier pas.

« Et il l'a fait. »

Un instant ils étaient restés ainsi, hésitants, en attente des réactions de l'autre puis le chanteur s'était cambré.

- Yuki s'il te plait…

Le romancier n'avait pas repris sur le champs son mouvement sur le membre de son jeune amant.

Il lui avait remonté les jambes pour voir sa réaction et l'autre avait accepté cela. Il aurait pu alors le prendre, mais il était trop tôt.

Il avait laissé le chanteur reprendre une position plus confortable et s'était levé, laissant le chanteur seul sur le lit. Il s'était adossé au mur pour contempler le corps du garçon que la pleine lune éclairait d'une froide lumière blanche (je sais, ça fait cliché, mais j'adore ça moi les scènes éclairées par la lune). Shuichi s'était redressé sur un coude pour le regarder aussi. Sa nudité tranchant avec la mise toujours impeccable du romancier avait fait sourire ce dernier.

Shuichi avait frémi et refermé les yeux en le voyant revenir vers le lit.

L'écrivain s'était assis sur le bord, contemplant le sexe tendu du chanteur.

- Tu es vraiment mignon, je n'aurais jamais cru dire ces mots à un garçon….

Le soupir du chanteur le fit sourire, il couvrit à nouveau de ses doigts le membre érigé.

- Change de position…

De sa main libre il guida les mouvements du chanteur, le menant à la position voulue.

Le garçon se retrouva à genoux, toujours prisonnier de la main du blond.

L'autre main avait entrepris d'explorer son corps et il avait fermé les yeux sous les caresses prodiguées.

Le romancier savait comment le mener au plaisir et s'y était employé avec succès.

Bientôt le chanteur laissait échapper un nouveau gémissement.

- Dis moi ce que tu veux ! Avait ordonné le romancier.

Les yeux du chanteur s'étaient rouverts sur un regard perdu, troublé qui avait poussé le romancier à se taire. Lui avait inspiré un peu de honte.

« Je me souviens…. Il ne savait plus où il en était… il ne savait pas où il allait… comme s'il avançait en aveugle sur un chemin inconnu. Il avait peur mais il me faisait confiance. »

Dans la chambre Haru se retourne sur sa couche, lui apparaissant de face, endormi mais toujours agité de sanglots, pris au piège de ses souvenirs, de sa solitude.

Le romancier le fixe en silence, ne sachant que faire.

Il ne veut pas tirer le garçon du sommeil, Haru a trop besoin de repos, mais l'entendre gémir lui est pénible.

Heureusement, le sommeil d'Haru redevient paisible et lorsque le romancier se couche à son tour le garçon a cessé de pleurer.

* * *

**Ca va, pas trop choqués ?**

**Dans un cas comme dans l'autre, vous pouvez toujours cliquer, soit pour fuir soit pour laisser un petit mot, même pour vous plaindre, et oui, ça se fait aussi^^.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer : ils ne sont pas à moi, sauf Haru pour le moment, mais sait on jamais.**

**Commentaire : Chapitre court, voire très court. Mais les choses vont bientôt bouger et comment^^.**

**Bonne lecture**

**Hahn tah Yhel**

**

* * *

**

Séparation

**Mouvement 10**

Lorsque l'écrivain sort du sommeil Haru est déjà levé, comme la veille. Assis sur la galerie il contemple le jardin.

Il se tourne vers le blond en l'entendant se lever.

- Vous alors, on peut dire que vous avez le sommeil profond.

Le blond néglige de répondre, il passe dans la salle de bains pour se doucher.

Lorsqu'il revient l'hôtesse achève de ranger les futons. Un copieux petit déjeuner est disposé sur un plateau, traditionnel comme il se doit dans un tel lieu.

L'écrivain contemple avec résignation le riz, le poisson et la soupe. Il y a longtemps qu'il n'a pas mangé ainsi le matin. Son séjour en Amérique lui a donné le gout d'une autre façon de vivre et de manger.

Haru lui dévore avec appétit sa portion puis lorgne sur la sienne.

- Vous ne mangez pas ?

- Je n'ai pas faim. Vas y, ne te gène pas.

L'adolescent ne se le fait pas dire deux fois, il engloutit la seconde part avec autant de plaisir que la première.

- Vous avez tort, c'est vraiment très bon. Dit il en reposant le bol vide pour s'emparer du dernier plat et des baguettes.

- Je n'en doute pas.

L'écrivain rassemble ses affaires.

Voyant cela Haru repose ce qu'il tenait, en proie à une surprenante tristesse qu'il s'efforce de nier.

« Qu'est-ce qui m'arrive ? J'en ai rien à faire de ce type ! »

Il accompagne pourtant le blond jusqu'à sa voiture.

Comme il l'avait dit l'écrivain a payé la chambre pour plusieurs jours et laissé son adresse pour que lui soit envoyé la facture d'un éventuel supplément.

Lorsque la voiture démarre Haru se détourne pour ne pas la voir s'éloigner. Elle lui fait trop penser à celle de son père.

L' écrivain lui ne regarde pas en arrière. Haru a fait son choix. Il n'est en rien responsable de ce qu'il va advenir de lui à présent.

Il s'engage dans un premier virage, à la sortie de la ville, lorsqu'une masse sombre débouche sur la route, un blaireau de belle taille qui tourne ses petits yeux brillants vers le véhicule et se fige.

L'écrivain donne un coup de volant tout en freinant et perd le contrôle de sa voiture.

Dans un crissement aigu de pneus elle évite de justesse l'animal apeuré et se précipite dans un talus où elle s'immobilise brutalement.

Le blaireau contemple le véhicule et prend la fuite sans demander son reste.

Haru tourne la tête, il a entendu le bruit de freinage puis le silence est retombé.

« Ce n'est pas normal…. »

Pris d'un mauvais pressentiment il s'élance dans cette direction.

Lorsqu'il découvre le véhicule il marque un temps d'arrêt, terrifié.

Il n'a jamais vu la voiture de son père après « l'accident » mais il s'est douté qu'elle devait être en piteux état, comme celle qu'il découvre à présent ?

Le choc contre le talus a froissé les tôles des portières gauches et de l'aile avant, tordu le capot et déclenché les airs bags.

Le romancier s'en libère avec peine et sort pour contempler l'ampleur des dégâts.

Il n'en a pas le temps, Haru l'a vu sortir et s'est rué vers lui, affolé.

Dans sa panique et son soulagement l'adolescent oublie à qui il a à faire, il se jette à son cou.

- Vous n'avez rien ! J'ai eu si peur !

L'écrivain reçoit avec surprise cette démonstration de soulagement que suivent des larmes.

Il se raidit malgré lui, la façon dont Haru s'est précipité dans ses bras et est en train de le palper de toute part à présent pour se rassurer lui fait penser au disparu.

« Shuichi… »

Oui… le chanteur aurait ainsi réagi, avec une étreinte et des palpations, des larmes… un baiser…

Haru lui ne cherche pas à l'embrasser, de ce côté, rien à craindre, l'adolescent se ferait couper en morceaux au lieu de faire cela.

- Calme toi Haru, je vais bien. Dit il enfin.

L'adolescent renifle et le libère. Se recule un peu.

Ils se tournent vers la voiture.

- Il y a du dégât… je crois que vous allez pas partir aujourd'hui… murmure Haru.

- Je le crois aussi. admet l'écrivain.

Avec l'aide du garçon il récupére ses affaires et regagne le lieu qu'il vient juste de quitter.

L'hôtesse s'avance à leur rencontre, son visage exprimant un soucis de commande.

- Allez-vous bien ? demande t'elle doucement.

L'écrivain la rassure brièvement et elle les laisse regagner la chambre.

Le grand jeune homme blond dépose ses affaires et s'installe sur la galerie extérieure.

Il ferme les yeux en soupirant.

Décidément, même le sort joue contre lui.

"Enfin, ce n'est qu'un contre temps..."

Dès que la voiture sera réparée il rentrera.

Puis il se crispe.

"Pourvu qu'il y ait quelqu'un d'assez capable par ici..."

Sa précieuse voiture étrangère n'est pas à mettre entre toutes les mains.


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer : ils ne sont pas à moi, sauf Haru pour le moment, mais sait on jamais.**

**Bonne lecture**

**Hahn tah Yhel**

**

* * *

**

Séparation

**Mouvement 11**

L'écrivain se redresse après avoir refermé le coffre de sa voiture, qu'un garagiste local a réparé de son mieux sous sa surveillance extrême.

Une réparation de fortune, mais qui suffira à rentrer.

Pour le reste sa précieuse voiture retrouvera son spécialiste habituel.

Alors qu'il se retourne il a la surprise de voir Haru s'avancer vers lui avec ses propres affaires.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Questionne le romancier.

- Je pars aussi. Vous en avez assez fait pour moi. Je ne veux pas que vous ayez à payer pour une chambre qui ne vous servira pas.

- Comme tu veux. Mais est-ce que tu sais ce que tu vas faire ?

- Non. C'est sans importance. Personne ne m'attend alors…

Le romancier le regarde un instant puis rouvre son coffre.

- Pose ton sac, je te ramène en ville. Là où je t'ai pris. D'accord ?

Haru n'hésite qu'à peine et se dépêche de ranger son sac avec les affaires du blond.

Quelques minutes plus tard ils sont en route.

Au bout d'un moment de silence l'écrivain lance un regard rapide à son passager.

- J'espère que tu ne vas pas retourner vivre dans la rue.

- Et pourquoi pas ? Des tas de gens le font bien.

- Ils le font parce qu'ils n'ont pas le choix.

- Je ne l'ai pas non plus.

- Idiot ! Bien sur que tu l'as. Tu peux…

Haru lui coupe la parole avec colère.

- Je peux rester avec vous et vous servir de jouet ?

Furieux le romancier freine brusquement et se gare sur le côté de la route.

- Ecoutes moi bien ! Je n'ai jamais considéré Shuichi comme un jouet et je n'ai aucune envie de te prendre chez moi. Ce que j'avais en tête était de te mener dans le temple de ma famille.

Haru s'empourpre en comprenant qu'il a sauté un peu trop vite sur les conclusions.

- Je suis désolé… dit il en baissant la tête.

- Tu peux l'être. Réplique le blond en repartant

Ils roulent des heures sans échanger un seul mot puis l'écrivain se gare devant chez lui.

Haru regarde la maison qui n' a rien d'un temple avant de considérer l'écrivain avec défiance.

- Ne recommence pas à te faire de fausses idées. Grogne le blond. Nous allons passer la nuit là, toi dans le salon, moi dans MA chambre et au matin direction le temple.

Haru hausse les épaules sans daigner ajouter un seul mot et ils sortent du véhicule, en extraient leurs bagages.

Le romancier marque un temps d'arrêt avant de sortir ses clefs.

D'un seul coup la crainte lui est revenue en force, de rentrer dans cette maison vide…

- Qu'est-ce que vous attendez ? questionne Haru.

- Rien. Répond le blond.

Il ouvre enfin et se fige. Une paire de chaussures est rangée avec soin dans un coin de l'entrée. Une paire qui ne lui appartient pas.

Le cœur serré il retire les siennes tout en contemplant cette paire imprévue.

- Je croyais que vous viviez seul. S'étonne Haru.

- C'est le cas… depuis qu'il est mort…

- Ses affaires sont toujours là alors ?

Le romancier va répondre par la négative lorsqu'il découvre, accroché au porte manteau, un blouson de cuir fauve qui lui est familier. Il était avec Shuichi lorsque ce dernier se l'était offert.

Il laisse alors tomber ses affaires et se lance en avant, pris d'un espoir insensé.

- Shuichi !

Haru reste dans l'entrée, stupéfait par l'élan du blond, le cri le fait frissonner.

Le romancier parcourt la maison d'un pas rapide, mais même s'il trouve un peu partout des affaires du chanteur ce dernier n'est nulle part et l'espoir ne tarde pas à le quitter.

Il se laisse tomber sur le canapé, cache son visage entre ses mains.

Retrouver les affaires de Shuichi dispersées dans la maison l'a bouleversé, il en tremble de tout son corps.

Haru le rejoint et s'alarme de son état.

Comprenant que le blond n'est pas en mesure de l'écouter il se penche et lui saisit les poignets pour l'obliger à se lever.

- Venez. Dit il doucement.

Ca marchait avec sa mère, et heureusement pour lui, ça marche également avec le romancier qui se lève et se laisse mener à la chambre, asseoir sur le lit où il reste prostré, les yeux vides, le corps tremblant.

Haru se passe la main dans les cheveux. Il ne comprend pas bien ce qui a pu mettre l'homme dans cet état, mais il sait que ce dernier ne peut rester seul.

Il retrouve les réflexes acquis lors de la maladie de sa mère.

Comme l'homme blond elle avait parfois des moments de faiblesse et il avait du alors prendre sur lui pour la soutenir. A l'époque de la mort de son père il n'avait que onze ans mais il avait su très vite se conduire en adulte pour pallier un tant soi peu à l'absence du défunt.

« Je ferai mieux de le mettre au lit… Il est tard de toute façon. »

Cette décision prise il se résigne à dévêtir le blond qui n'a visiblement plus rien à faire de rien, sans obtenir de sa part ni aide ni résistance. Il le force ensuite à se coucher et range ses affaires.

Cela fait il parcourt le reste de la maison sans faire de bruit, avec curiosité.

Tout dans cet endroit trahit un train de vie aisé, confirmant son intuition première inspirée par les habits du blond.

« Pas de doute, il a du fric. »

Quelques affaires cependant jurent avec les autres, par leurs couleurs trop vives, leur qualité moindre.

Tout d'abord surpris Haru finit par conclure qu'il s'agit sans doute là des affaires de l'amant défunt.


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer : ils ne sont pas à moi, sauf Haru pour le moment, mais sait on jamais.**

**Commentaire : chapitre court.**

**Bonne lecture**

**Hahn tah Yhel**

**

* * *

**

Séparation

**Mouvement 12**

Lorsqu'il regagne la chambre le blond semble dormir et il en est soulagé. Il s'assoit sur le bord du lit et se penche vers l'écrivain pour vérifier sa température en posant sa main sur son front.

La sensation d'une autre présence lui fait tourner la tête. Un jeune homme aux cheveux roses se tient sur le pas de la porte, les yeux écarquillés, l'air choqué de le voir.

Haru qui a profité de sa visite pour prendre une douche et s'est vêtu du premier peignoir qu'il a trouvé apparaît à l'arrivant dans une tenue pour le moins légère.

Ni l'un ni l'autre ne disent un seul mot, le jeune homme aux cheveux roses tourne les talons et prend la fuite. Haru ne tente pas de le rattraper, qui que ce soit le blond sera plus à même de lui fournir des explications.

Shuichi quitte en trombe la maison, les yeux débordants de larmes.

Voir la maison éclairée, trouver la voiture garée devant l'avait rendu euphorique.

Enfin son Yuki était de retour !

Il allait pouvoir se faire pardonner.

Tout à sa joie il n'avait pas vu les chaussures inconnues à côté de celles de son amant.

Il ne s'était donc douté de rien avant de découvrir le garçon penché vers le romancier endormi.

L'attitude du garçon lui avait semblé la preuve d'une certaine intimité entre lui et Yuki.

Une idée qu'il ne pouvait pas supporter.

Hiroshi qui l'avait mené depuis les studios le saisit vivement par le bras.

- Shuichi !

- Lâche moi ! Laisse moi partir !

- Mais enfin, attends ! Qu'est-ce qui te prend ? Que t'a-t-il dit ?

- Rien ! Il n'a rien dit ! Il dormait ! Et il y avait un adolescent à moitié nu penché vers lui !

Hiroshi commence à comprendre les causes de l'agitation extrême de son ami et il en éprouve rapidement de la peine pour Shuichi.

Ce dernier se débat avec rage.

- Shuichi, calme toi. Soupire Hiroshi.

- Tais toi ! Je ne veux rien entendre ! Yuki m'a trompé !

Hiroshi se garde bien de le laisser filer. Refusant de le laisser partir dans un tel état de bouleversement. Il l'attire contre lui et le tient fermement le temps que les cris du chanteur se changent en gémissements sourds et que ses pleurs s'apaisent enfin.

Hiroshi ne sait trop que faire, ramener Shuichi sur sa moto est hors de question, il ne peut courir de risques. Il oblige donc le chanteur à retourner dans la maison du romancier afin d'y prendre les clefs de la voiture.

Dans la chambre Haru épuisé s'est endormi sur le bord du lit et le romancier lui sort du sommeil. Il se sent vide et triste. Il ne sait qui a bien pu placer les affaires de Shuichi et cela est sans importance, qui que ce soit il l'a sans aucun doute fait pour le blesser, le punir de la mort du chanteur.

« Et il y a réussi. »

Shuichi refuse tout net d'aller plus loin que l'entrée et Hiroshi ne le force pas.

Il se contente de fermer la porte d'entrée à double tour et d'en empocher toutes les clefs.

- Attends moi ici, je ne serai pas long.

Il disparaît dans le couloir, laissant le chanteur assis par terre.

Au bout d'un moment Shuichi se relève. Malgré sa peine le désir de revoir Yuki est le plus fort.

Il s'avance en direction de la chambre, un peu tremblant tout de même.

Devant lui la porte de la chambre est restée ouverte et il aperçoit une personne sur le point d'en sortir.

Le romancier s'est levé et sans prendre garde à sa nudité a pris la direction de la porte. Il a soif et ne pense plus qu'à boire un peu d'eau.

Mais dans le couloir se dresse une forme tremblante de chagrin.

Shuichi regarde avec peine le corps nu de son amant.

- Pourquoi Yuki ? demanda t'il tristement.

Les yeux dorés du romancier détaillent le corps mince, les cheveux roses, les yeux violets emplis de larmes.

La question parvient à ses oreilles comme une accusation. Dans son trouble, encore à demi endormi, il se méprend sur son sens réel.

- Pardonne moi Shuichi, dit il d'une voix lasse, si tu le peux, pardonne moi et laisse moi en paix. Je n'ai pas besoin de toi pour regretter mes actes envers toi. Cesse de hanter ma maison… je ne veux plus jamais penser à toi.

Les mots du romancier frappent le chanteur de plein fouet.

Il se courbe en gémissant de douleur et le blond détourne la tête pour ne pas le voir pleurer.

Hiroshi les rejoint en cet instant et serre les dents en voyant l'écrivain complètement nu.

- Espèce de salaud !

En deux pas il atteint le blond et lui décoche un violent coup de poing. Sous le choc l'écrivain pris par surprise perd l'équilibre et tombe à terre.

Eveillé par le cri Haru sort à son tour de la chambre.

Shuichi se laisse tomber à genoux près de son amant.


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer : ils ne sont pas à moi, sauf Haru pour le moment, mais sait on jamais.**

**Bonne lecture**

**Hahn tah Yhel**

**

* * *

**

Séparation

**Mouvement 13**

Malgré sa peine Shuichi ne peut s'empêcher de venir en aide à son amant.

- Yuki… gémit il.

Haru contemple les deux inconnus avec défiance, la fureur de celui aux cheveux roux lui fait un peu peur.

- Qui êtes-vous ? demande t'il.

Le roux lui lance un regard dur, l'autre ne semble pas l'entendre.

- Ce serait plus à nous de vous poser cette question. Déclare le roux.

- Je suis Haru… lui et moi on s'est rencontrés dans un parc un soir, pas loin d'ici.

Cette phrase là Shuichi l'entend et elle sonne familièrement à ses oreilles. De nouvelles larmes lui viennent aux yeux.

« C'est exactement comme cela que tout à commencé pour moi il y a trois ans… trois ans déjà… »

Son cœur se serre à la pensée que trois ans ont suffit pour que son amant se lasse de lui et se trouve un nouveau partenaire.

« Que vais-je devenir ? »

Déjà trois ans plus tôt il ne supportait pas l'idée que Yuki le repousse, alors maintenant…

Il caresse les fins cheveux dorés de l'écrivain dont la tête repose désormais sur ses genoux. Il ne peut se résoudre à le laisser.

Même si Yuki ne veut plus de lui, même si tout est fini entre eux, lui persiste à l'aimer.

Hiroshi entraîne Haru dans le salon dès qu'est fait mention du parc, espérant que Shuichi n'ait pas entendu.

- Dans le parc hein ? Déclara t'il froidement. C'est donc là qu'il chasse ?

Haru le regarde avec surprise, les derniers mots n'ont aucun sens pour lui.

- Qu'il chasse ? Je ne comprends pas…

- Qu'il cherche ses amants si tu préfères.

Hiroshi voit le visage du garçon s'empourprer, ses poings se serrer.

- Hé ! Je ne suis pas pédé ! proteste l'adolescent.

- Shuichi non plus ne l'était pas avant de rencontrer ce type. Tu ferais mieux de filer quand tu le peux encore. C'est un vrai prédateur, tu peux me croire.

- Mais… il a promis de me mener à un temple… en sécurité…

Hiroshi éclate de rire.

- En sécurité ? Son petit frère Tatsuha est pire que lui. Lui au moins prend son temps pour agir. Tatsuha lui va droit au but, sans attendre d'acceptation.

Cette fois Haru perd pied, il ne sait plus que croire ni faire. Il se laisse tomber à genoux.

- Que dois-je faire ?

Hiroshi lui sourit.

- Le mieux serait que tu partes. Ici tu n'as pas ta place.

Haru baisse la tête, il a déjà entendu ces mots quelques mois plus tôt et même si le roux lui sourit il sait que ce n'est pas un sourire sincère, amical.

- Très bien, je vais partir. Capitule t'il.

Il se relève et se dirige vers ses habits qu'il a plié avec soin sur une chaise du salon, tout près du canapé où il pensait dormir.

Lorsqu'il retire le peignoir Hiroshi remarque les bleus qui constellent son corps.

- Qui t'a fait cela ? demande t'il.

- Je… j'ai été… agressé… avant qu'il ne me trouve…

- Agressé ? Tu veux dire violé ?

- Non, juste frappé.

Hiroshi fronce les sourcils, il ne lui semble pas que ce soit le genre du romancier de secourir un parfait inconnu attaqué par des voyous.

Haru se rhabille rapidement. Il a un peu honte d'avoir menti encore, mais que l'autre sache ce qui lui est arrivé.

Bien que tout ne soit pas de sa faute, il a honte de lui, de sa conduite.

A peine vêtu il empoigne son sac et file vers la porte sans regarder en arrière.

Hiroshi le suit afin de s'assurer qu'il s'en aille vraiment.

Dans le couloir le romancier revient à lui. Les yeux toujours clos il évalue la situation. Nul n'est en train de le frapper, bien au contraire, une main est en train de caresser ses cheveux et son front avec douceur. Une caresse qui lui rappelle celle du parc.

« Haru… »

Oui, c'était la main d'Haru ce soir là, mais ce n'était pas sa voix, ce devait être l'autre.

La main d'Haru était douce ce soir là, aussi douce que celle qui passe sur sa peau. L'odeur aussi est douce, familière. Une odeur de fraise.

Le romancier fronce les sourcils.

« Une odeur de fraise ? »

Quelque chose n'allait pas. Les savons de l'auberge dont ils s'étaient servis pour se laver sentaient le santal. Où donc Haru avait il bien pu prendre cette odeur de fraise ?

Il se force à rouvrir les yeux et se perd dans un regard violet noyé de larmes.

- Yuki... murmure une petite voix plaintive.

La main se retire de son front et il referme les yeux.

« Je suis en train de rêver... »

Mais le rêve est agréable. L'odeur de Shuichi, comment aurait il pu l'oublier ? Le chanteur ne portait pas de parfum, mais il avait l'odeur des biscuits qu'il aimait tant, ses baisers en avaient le goût. Sucré et si doux.

« J'aimerai y goûter encore... » songe le romancier.

Oui, le rêve est agréable, être à nouveau auprès de Shuichi, la tête sur ses genoux, sentir son odeur, entendre sa voix...

« Sa voix ? »

A nouveau il fronce les sourcils.

La voix de Shuichi est triste et cette tristesse lui vrille le coeur.

Il rouvre encore les yeux et voit le visage au dessus du sien. Les grands yeux pleins de larmes qui lui donnent envie de pleurer aussi.


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer : ils ne sont pas à moi, sauf Haru pour le moment, mais sait on jamais.**

**Commentaire : c'est la fin des haricots… non, je déconne… enfin peut être. Vous allez bien voir.**

**Bonne lecture**

**Hahn tah Yhel**

**

* * *

**

Séparation

**Mouvement 14**

Le romancier lève lentement la main et la pose sur la joue du chanteur.

- Ne pleure pas…

- Ne me laisse pas… je ferai tout ce que tu voudras… mais ne me chasse pas… ça m'est égal si tu ne m'aimes plus… du moment que je peux rester près de toi. Répond Shuichi.

Un peu désorienté l'écrivain fixe en silence le chanteur dont les lèvres se mettent à trembler.

- S'il te plait, Yuki… garde moi encore…

Il se courbe au dessus du blond, jusqu'à ce que leurs fronts se touchent.

- Je ne supporterai pas de te perdre Eiri… je suis trop seul sans toi… Si tu me dis non, si tu veux que je parte, je crois que j'en mourrai…

- Idiot, tu ne peux pas mourir, tu es déjà mort… murmure l'écrivain.

Shuichi se redresse, surpris et choqué.

- Comment !

- Tu es mort, il y a déjà plusieurs jours. Ton ami Hiroshi est venu me l'annoncer lorsqu'il est passé prendre tes affaires. Il m'a tout dit. Je suis désolé… je ne voulais pas te tuer… poursuit le blond d'une voix douloureuse.

Eperdu et angoissé par ces mots Shuichi se lève vivement, délogeant l'écrivain de ses genoux. Le blond atterrit rudement sur le sol et regarde celui qui le surplombe avec stupeur.

Pourquoi cette hallucination née de sa culpabilité agit elle de la sorte ? Ca n'a pas de sens…

Shuichi pose sa main sur sa poitrine. Essayant de trouver les mots qui convaincront l'autre qu'il n'est pas une hallucination ou un fantôme.

- Regarde moi bien ! Est-ce que j'ai l'air d'être mort ? D'être un fantôme ? Je suis vivant Yuki !

Mais l'écrivain refuse d'y croire.

- Tu as l'air vivant… mais tu n'es pas réel. Ce n'est qu'un rêve…

Le blond roule sur le dos et cache ses yeux de ses mains. Il ne veut plus rien voir de cette illusion des plus tentantes et si cruelle.

Le cœur serré Shuichi capitule.

Il ne sait que trop bien combien son amant peut être têtu.

Il ne protestera pas plus.

Pour Yuki il est mort et il est clair que rien ne le fera changer d'avis sur ce point.

Il ne lui reste plus qu'à mourir vraiment.

- Comment suis-je mort Yuki ? demande t'il doucement.

- Tu t'es ouvert les veines. Hiroshi m'a dit t'avoir trouvé trop tard.

Les yeux emplis de larmes Shuichi laisse son amant pour gagner la cuisine afin d'y prendre un couteau.

Pendant ce temps, ignorant le drame qui se prépare Hiroshi fait sortir Haru et referme la porte à clef derrière eux.

- Je vais te mener où tu veux. Mais tu dois me promettre de ne pas revenir. Lui dit il.

L'adolescent refuse d'un signe de tête.

- Je ne veux rien de vous et je ne vous ferai aucune promesse. Mais soyez tranquille, je n'ai pas l'intention de revenir.

Il s'éloigne d'un pas rapide et Hiroshi préfère le suivre de loin afin de s'assurer de son départ.

Shuichi revient dans le couloir et s'assoit non loin de son amant dont les mains cachent toujours les yeux.

Il joue un instant avec l'arme improvisée puis, d'un geste vif il s'entaille le poignet gauche et contemple le sang qui en coule quelques minutes avant de passer le couteau dans son autre main et faire de même avec son poignet droit.

Puis il laisse tomber le couteau qui tombe à terre avec un léger tintement.

Shuichi ferme les yeux lentement et reste les bras ballants, appuyé au mur, attendant la mort.

Le romancier écarte soudain les mains de ses yeux.

A nouveau quelque chose cloche.

Il le sent.

La douce odeur de fraise est couverte par une autre senteur bien moins agréable.

Une odeur qu'il connaît déjà, un peu métallique et très désagréable.

Un parfum alarmant de sang versé.

Il se redresse et rouvre les yeux.

Son regard se pose sur le chanteur immobile, assis contre le mur non loin de lui.

Il voit les poignets déchirés d'où s'échappe le sang, les deux petites flaques qui se forment sur le sol.

Loin de là Haru a regagné le parc où tout à commencé et s'est assis sur un banc.

Hiroshi rassuré est sur le point de faire demi tour lorsque l'adolescent sort un radio CD de son sac, le pose par terre et le met en marche avant de se mettre à danser au son de la musique qui sort de l'appareil.

Il est indéniablement doué et rapidement quelques personnes s'arrêtent pour le regarder.

Hiroshi regarde lui aussi.

Mal à l'aise soudain.

Haru ne semble rien percevoir d'autre que la musique.

Il ne danse pas pour se faire remarquer.

Il danse pour danser.

Pour oublier les dernières heures.

Se vider la tête.

Le reste est secondaire.

Même s'il est certain qu'il ne se plaindra pas si quelqu'un lui laisse un peu d'argent.

Son corps mince évolue souplement, sans aucune erreur visible.

Totalement en harmonie avec la musique.

Ses yeux mi clos brillent de bonheur.

Tout en lui trahit sa passion indéniable.

Lorsqu'enfin il se fige, couvert de sueur mais à peine essoufflé il sourit de plaisir.

Après un silence les premiers applaudissements se font entendre et le danseur frissonne.

Il est toujours surpris de voir qu'on apprécie de le regarder.

Il salue instinctivement.

Les gens apprécient en général.

Quelques pièces atterrissent à ses pieds.

Il salue encore, en remerciement avant de s'accroupir pour les ramasser tandis que les gens s'éloignent.

Puis des jambes s'arrêtent devant lui et il redresse la tête pour voir qui s'est arrêté.

Il découvre avec stupeur qu'il s'agit d'Hiroshi et se crispe.

Se relève souplement, glisse les pièces dans sa poche.

- Ca va, je pars. Grommelle t'il.

La main d'Hiroshi le stoppe dans son mouvement pour partir et il tourne à nouveau les yeux vers le roux, méfiant.

Mais le visage d'Hiroshi n'est en rien hostile, bien au contraire.

Le musicien regrette d'avoir été si dur envers le garçon.

Pour lui il est clair désormais que quelqu'un qui danse de la sorte ne peut pas être une mauvaise personne.

Il adresse un sourire sincère à l'adolescent.

- Félicitations, c'était éblouissant. Où as-tu appris à danser de la sorte ?

Haru hausse les épaules et se penche pour récupérer une dernière pièce et reprendre son radio CD.

- Un ancien danseur m'a donné des cours à partir de mes quatre ans. J'ai suivi ses leçons pendant dix ans. Mais ça fait deux ans que je n'ai plus les moyens de me les payer. Alors je me contente de danser pour ne pas rouiller.

- J'ai l'impression que tu n'as plus vraiment besoin de leçons. Sourit Hiroshi.

Un autre haussement d'épaules nettement dédaigneux salue cette affirmation.

Puis un commentaire laconique.

- Un vrai danseur ne cesse jamais de prendre des cours.

Haru termine de ranger son matériel et referme son sac.

- Faut que je file avant que des policiers ne passent. Il y a toujours quelques grincheux pour les prévenir.

- Où comptes tu aller ?

- Je ne sais pas et peut m'importe. Si j'ai assez je me paierai un box dans un cyber café. C'est moins cher qu'un hôtel et plus confortable.

Hiroshi soupire.

Il ne peut décemment pas laisser l'adolescent ainsi.

- Ecoute, je suis vraiment désolé de t'avoir traité comme je l'ai fait. Tu veux bien me laisser une chance de me rattraper ? J'ai du te paraître odieux, mais je me fais du soucis pour Shuichi…

Haru le fixe avec perplexité.

- Shuichi ? Comme celui qui s'est suicidé ? Ils sont combien à porter ce prénom autour de lui ?

- A ma connaissance il n'y en a qu'un.

- Celui qui est mort…

- Celui qu'il croit mort. Corrige Hiroshi.

Haru ouvre de grands yeux, la vérité vient soudain de lui apparaître clairement.

- Le type aux cheveux roses !

- Exact.

- Et vous, vous êtes celui qui a dit l'avoir trouvé mort… vous avez menti…

- C'est vrai, admet Hiroshi, je lui ai menti. Shuichi ne s'est pas suicidé.

- Mais pourquoi ?

- Pour le punir d'avoir fait souffrir mon ami une fois de plus.

- C'était cruel.

- Je sais. Soupire Hiroshi. Je n'ai pas réfléchi aux conséquences avant de le faire.

- Comment vous allez faire pour leur avouer maintenant ?

- Si seulement je le savais…

- Nous devrions retourner là bas. Déclare Haru d'un ton soucieux.

Hiroshi ne peut qu'être d'accord avec lui.

Dans le couloir le romancier se lève avec lenteur, la vue du sang fuyant les veines de son amant, fut-ce en rêve, lui est pénible.

Une terreur sans nom l'envahit lorsque ses doigts entrent en contact avec une peau tiède et que le sang coule sur eux.

- Shuichi !

Les yeux violets se rouvrent, déjà voilés par la douleur.

- Puisque tu préfère croire en ma mort… je te l'offre Yuki… j'espère que tu seras heureux… moi, je t'aime… je voulais que tu me pardonnes… je suis revenu… mais tu n'étais plus là… je suis désolé…

Brusquement l'écrivain réalise que tout est vrai.

Que ce n'est ni un rêve ni une hallucination.

Que son amant est en train de se vider de son sang sous ses yeux.

- Shuichi ! Non !

Il se précipite vers la salle de bains afin d'y prendre de quoi bander les poignets déchirés et revient en trombe, s'agenouille et entreprends ses soins, les mains tremblantes tant il a peur soudain.

La voix d'Hiroshi appelant Shuichi lui parvient, le faisant soupirer de soulagement.

Le guitariste saura quoi faire.

Il soulève le chanteur à demi inconscient entre ses bras et se rue vers l'entrée.

Haru et Hiroshi le voit surgir, pâle et défait, autant que celui qu'il porte.

Ils voient aussi le sang.

L'écrivain ne leur laisse pas de temps pour assimiler la chose et les bouscule.

- Vite ! Shuichi a besoin de soins ! Il faut le mener aux urgences !

Dans sa panique le blond occulte totalement le fait qu'il est nu.

Hiroshi tente de lui prendre le blessé mais il recule vivement.

- Non ! Tu ne me le prendras pas une nouvelle fois !

Le musicien n'insiste pas.

Ils n'ont pas de temps à perdre.

- Haru ! Trouve lui des habits ! Je sors la voiture. Retrouvez moi dehors.

Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait.

Il ne se passe que quelques minutes avant que la voiture ne démarre et fonce vers les urgences les plus proches.

Dans l'affolement Haru, Shuichi et Eiri se retrouvent tous trois à l'arrière et le romancier se débat pour passer ses habits dans le peu d'espace dont il dispose.

Haru se tasse contre une portière.

Muet d'horreur.

Il a l'impression d'être en plein cauchemar.

Son regard paniqué fixe tour à tour le blessé livide, le conducteur tendu à l'extrême et le jeune homme blond qui continue à essayer de se vêtir convenablement.


	15. Chapter 15

****

Disclaimer : ils ne sont pas à moi, sauf Haru pour le moment, mais sait on jamais.

**Commentaire : la fin des haricots continue…**

**Bonne lecture**

**Hahn tah Yhel**

**

* * *

**

Séparation

**Mouvement 15**

Dans un crissement de pneus digne d'un film d'action la voiture étrangère s'arrête devant la porte des urgences. En sortent quatre individus en proie à une forte agitation.

L'un d'eux, un grand blond aux yeux dorés est pieds nus mais ne semble pas en avoir conscience. Un jeune homme aux cheveux roses, aux poignets bandés et au visage blême repose entre ses bras. Suit un jeune homme de l'âge du blessé avec de longs cheveux roux et derrière eux, fermant la marche se tient un adolescent dont la chevelure noire s'orne de mèches bleues.

Le curieux groupe s'engouffre dans les urgences et le grand blond réclame un médecin d'une voix autoritaire bien qu'un peu tremblante.

Prévenu un interne accourt et devant l'état du blessé, prend les choses en main.

Le romancier laisse le médecin lui enlever son amant avec un peu d'angoisse. Il regarde disparaître le brancard, le cœur serré. Il aimerait pouvoir le suivre, mais il sait que cela n'est pas possible.

Il se laisse tomber sur un siège et baisse la tête, accablé.

« Ne l'ai-je retrouvé que pour le perdre ? »

Il a encore du mal à admettre la réalité des choses.

Shuichi était vivant mais il lui a brisé le cœur, une fois de plus, une fois de trop.

Hiroshi lui est resté debout, les poings serrés, empli de fureur et malade d'impuissance.

Haru fait brusquement demi tour, incapable de rester plus longtemps. Plus personne ne semble se rendre compte de sa présence et il n'a pas le courage de rester encore.

Comme son sac est resté dans la maison du romancier il se résout à rester lui dans la voiture. Il se recroqueville sur le siège arrière, les mains sur les oreilles et les yeux clos. Il ne veut plus rien voir ni entendre concernant cet endroit.

Lorsqu'Hiroshi vient déplacer le véhicule et le gare dans un coin sombre l'adolescent ne bouge pas d'un pouce et le jeune homme ne se rend pas compte de sa présence, repart d'un pas rapide vers l'entrée de hôpital.

Le romancier est toujours assis à la même place et sur son visage Hiroshi peut enfin lire un autre sentiment que la colère.

Crainte, remord et espoir se mêlent sur les traits du jeune homme blond. Il y a même des larmes dans ses yeux.

Hiroshi lui fait face. En cet instant ils partagent la même impuissance et tremblent pour la même personne.

- A-t-on idée de dire une telle chose ? demande soudain Hiroshi.

- Quelle chose ? relève l'autre.

- Que les gens naïfs ne se suicident jamais.

- Moi c'est une autre question que je me pose. S'il meurt, qui de nous sera responsable de sa mort ?

Le coup est mauvais et de plus imparable. Hiroshi serre les dents.

Il se prépare à lancer une réplique acerbe lorsqu'il réalise que ce n'était pas une attaque mais la simple expression d'une crainte réelle.

Cette prise de conscience lui donne un nouvel élan.

Il pose les mains sur les épaules de l'écrivain.

- Je pense que nous serons ni innocents ni coupables. Si ce n'est de l'avoir aimé et de l'avoir mal aimé.

Le romancier approuve et se lève.

- Où allez vous ? Demande Hiroshi.

- Sa famille… il faut les prévenir…

- Je m'en charge. Propose Hiroshi.

- Non ! C'est à moi de le faire… j'étais là lorsqu'il a fait cela… à deux mètres à peine… je… je pensais être en train de rêver sa présence…je le croyais mort…je croyais qu'il n'était que le fruit de mon imagination… je l'ai laissé faire… je n'ai rien voulu croire… il me disait qu'il était vivant et j'affirmais le contraire…

Le romancier lève la tête, son regard doré exprimant son désarroi.

- Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ne l'ai-je pas cru ? Je voulais tant qu'il soit vivant… que vous ayez menti… avant d'entrer chez moi et de trouver la maison vide. Je voulais espérer son retour, mais quand il a eu lieu je n'y ai pas cru…

Hiroshi ne répond pas, ne sachant que dire. Il laisse le romancier passer l'appel du téléphone de l'accueil. Les poches de l'habit pris par Haru étant vides ce dernier doit se résoudre à faire appel à la compréhension de l'hôtesse d'accueil, fort heureusement lectrice assidue de ses romans. Contre la signature d'une dédicace il obtient le droit d'utiliser l'un des postes.

Par chance c'est la sœur de Shuichi qui répond à son appel. Elle reçoit l'information sans broncher.

- Je vais faire le nécessaire, ne vous inquiétez pas, nous arrivons.

Lorsque le médecin revient enfin, les parents et les proches de Shuichi se sont rejoints.

- Son état est satisfaisant, mais il a perdu beaucoup de sang et il lui faudra du temps pour se remettre.

- Pouvons nous le voir ? demande la sœur de Shuichi.

- Pas aujourd'hui. Je vous conseille de rentrer chez vous. Il ne s'éveillera sans doute pas avant des heures, peut être des jours. Inutile de vous épuiser sans nécessité.

La famille de Shuichi se rangea à cet avis.

Hiroshi fit face au romancier.

- Voulez vous que je conduise ?

- Ce ne sera pas nécessaire. Je reste ici. Je ne partirai pas tant qu'il ne sera pas tiré d'affaire.

Hiroshi ne peut s'empêcher de froncer les sourcils.

Les habits du blond sont froissés et tachés de sang et il est toujours pieds nus.

Il ne peut décemment le laisser ainsi.

Surtout pas dans un lieu public.

Comme il le suggère à mi voix le romancier se met à rire.

- Je m'en moques ! Ce qui ne touche pas à Shuichi est pour le moment sans intérêt.

- Justement, ce qui vous concerne concerne aussi Shuichi. Imaginez que l'on vous signale à la presse. Que pensez vous qu'il se passera ? Ils vont accourir comme des hyènes.

Le romancier ne peut que se rendre à cet avis.

- Très bien, je vous suis.

Ils regagnent la voiture et Hiroshi s'installa d'office à la place du conducteur.

L'écrivain lui laissa volontiers le volant, conduire pieds nus ne serait de toute façon pas la meilleure chose à faire.

Ce n'est qu'arrivés à destination qu'ils découvrent la présence de l'adolescent.

Haru s'est endormi, épuisé par des sensations trop fortes et une journée trop longue.

Le romancier ouvre la portière et se penche pour prendre le garçon entre ses bras.

Haru ne sort pas du sommeil et Hiroshi en est surpris.

- Qu'est il pour vous ? ose t'il demander.

- Il n'est pas et ne sera jamais mon amant. Mais je lui ai fait du mal à lui aussi… le soir où j'ai appris la mort de Shuichi je suis sorti et j'ai fini dans le parc. Il trainait avec un autre garçon et ils ont eu la mauvaise idée de m'agacer. J'ai eu une très mauvaise réaction.

- Alors, lorsqu'il m'a dit avoir été agressé dans le parc…

- Il mentait en partie, c'était moi l'agresseur. Voila pourquoi je ne peux pas le laisser.

- Est-ce un fugueur ?

- Non hélas, il n'a plus personne vers qui se tourner. Je crois qu'il vit dans la rue depuis plusieurs mois.

Hiroshi comprend mieux la détresse du garçon lorsqu'il lui a ordonné de partir.

Il ne s'oppose donc pas au romancier lorsque ce dernier emporte le garçon dans la maison.


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer : ils ne sont pas à moi, sauf Haru pour le moment, mais sait on jamais.**

**Commentaire : la fin des haricots continue…**

**Bonne lecture**

**Hahn tah Yhel**

* * *

**Séparation**

**Mouvement 16**

Shuichi rouvre les yeux sur le décor d'une chambre d'hôpital.

Il bat des paupières pour chasser les larmes qui y viennent.

Il a survécu, il va donc devoir continuer à vivre, alors que celui qu'il aime est persuadé de sa mort et n'a pas voulu l'entendre.

Il se replie sur lui-même.

« C'est peut être mieux ainsi… il n'aura plus à me supporter… il pourra reprendre une vie normale… »

Il se redresse et observe la perfusion avant de l'arracher avec précaution, pas qu'il se soucie de se blesser ou non mais pour éviter de déclencher une alarme.

Comme rien ne se passe et que personne ne vient il se débarrasse de ses habits d'hôpital et passe ceux qu'il portait à son arrivée.

Les traces de sang ne le dérangent pas, il les remarque à peine et les oublie aussitôt, il a d'autres soucis en tête.

Il sort de sa chambre et se glisse vers la sortie la plus proche.

Gagner la rue est plus facile qu'il ne l'escomptait et il en est presque surpris, mais cela l'arrange beaucoup et il bénit la chance qui semble lui sourire enfin un peu.

Il marque un temps d'arrêt devant la sortie puis s'élance en direction de la rue la plus proche.

En un instant il se fond dans la foule et s'éloigne de l'hôpital.

Il marche aussi longtemps que ses jambes le lui permettent puis se réfugie dans une ruelle étroite où il s'assoit, dos au mur, et ferme les yeux, la tête appuyée contre les briques.

Il se sent mal et faible, complètement perdu et seul.

« Que vais-je faire maintenant ? Que puis-je faire ? »

Toute sa vie il n'a pensé qu'au chant, depuis ce jour lointain où tout a débuté pour lui. Au chant et à celui qu'il aime et il vient de renoncer aux deux.

« Pardonnez-moi… »

Au même instant le romancier contemple le lit vide.

Depuis dix jours que Shuichi a été admis dans les lieux il vient chaque jour, guettant son réveil, ne repartant qu'à la fin des visites ou quand la famille de son amant arrivait, pour ne pas leur imposer sa présence, lui qui était la cause de tout.

Il pensait qu'on lui ferait reproche de sa présence, qu'on lui en voudrait de ce drame survenu par sa faute, mais, à l'exception d'Hiroshi qui semblait continuer à lui en vouloir, les proches de Shuichi s'étaient montrés compréhensifs et gentils.

Trouver le lit vide a donc été un choc, mais très vite les habits laissés en désordre sur une chaise, ceux manquants du chanteur, la perfusion gouttant sur les draps lui ont fait comprendre ce qu'il s'était passé.

Shuichi avait agi seul et était parti, sans doute sans prévenir personne.

La contrariété ne tarde pas à s'éveille dans l'esprit troublé du blond.

« Quel idiot ! »

Inquiet malgré tout il se lance sur les traces du chanteur, doutant d'en trouver mais pensant devoir le chercher tout de même.

Il néglige lui aussi de prévenir les gens de l'hôpital, il ne veut pas perdre de temps et être ralenti par des questions.

Chaque seconde qui s'écoule augmente la distance entre eux.

Mais il connait assez Shuichi pour se douter de ce que ce dernier avait bien pu faire.

« Il est sans doute parti droit devant lui… »

Il en fait autant, prenant la même porte et suivant les mêmes rues sans s'en douter, se laissant guider par son intuition.

Bien qu'il continue à progresser il ne peut se retenir de s'angoisser pour celui qu'il cherche.

Dans son esprit il est clair qu'il était bien trop tôt pour cette escapade du chanteur. Qu'elle ne lui ferait aucun bien, au contraire.

« Et si je ne parviens pas à le retrouver à temps ?»

Il ne perd pas de temps à questionner des passants, il sait que personne n'aura rien vu, qu'il perdrait son temps, les gens voient rarement ce qui dérange.

« Il n'a sans doute pas pu aller très loin… il est trop faible… je vais le trouver… je dois le trouver ! »

Il inspecte toutes les ruelles, tous les coins sombres qu'il trouve sur sa route, refusant de baisser les bras et son obstination est finalement récompensée.

Il cesse de marcher peu après être entré dans une ruelle étroite.

Il a réussi.

Il a retrouvé Shuichi.

Le chanteur est toujours assis sur le sol, dos au mur, ses yeux sont clos.

Il est pâle, immobile, comme le jour où il s'est ouvert les veines, la seule différence réside en l'absence de sang sur le sol.

Comme ce jour là il a les joues trempées de larmes.

Le romancier le contemple un instant, n'osant pas s'approcher de lui, craignant d'être arrivé trop tard.

Enfin, il fait un pas en avant et son pied frappe involontairement une petite pierre qui vole et heurte la jambe de Shuichi.

Le chanteur frissonne et rouvre les yeux, les lèves vers la silhouette debout près de lui.

Les deux regards se croisent, doré et violet, attentif et perdu.

Un sourire fragile passe sur les lèvres du chanteur lorsqu'il identifie la personne qui se tient là.

- Yuki…

La voix du chanteur est si faible que le romancier l'entend à peine.

Il devine plus qu'il entend le nom maudit, il le lit sur les lèvres pâles de son amant.

Shuichi lui est heureux, l'espace d'un instant.

Celui qu'il aime est venu le chercher.

Tout va bien se passer désormais.

Il n'a plus à s'en faire, il est en sécurité.

Il oublie ses doutes, ses résolutions, son chagrin.

Celui qu'il aime est venu le chercher.

Il peut donc espérer encore.

Il puise des forces nouvelles dans cette pensée, se relève.

Et puis l'écrivain parle, d'une voix dure, cinglante.

- Idiot ! Comment as-tu pu faire une chose aussi stupide ?

Les mots transpercent Shuichi, lui donnent envie de crier, de hurler sa peine et sa révolte.

Le sourire heureux meurt sur ses lèvres.

Usant des dernières forces qui lui restent il tourne le dos au romancier et s'agrippe à une saillie du mur pour rester debout.

Il veut affronter son amant debout.

Une dernière fois.

Mais ses mots sont une capitulation.

- Moi… je suis… stupide… de toute façon… tu l'as toujours su… tu l'as… dit et redit… stupide de t'aimer… stupide de croire… ce que je crois… moi… je ne vaux… rien… à tes yeux… je… suis… un fardeau…

Shuichi trouve enfin assez de courage pour faire face à son amant.

Il se retourne lentement.

Trouve une autre position pour rester debout malgré sa faiblesse.

Appuyé contre le mur, le visage levé vers celui du blond il tremble de douleur et de chagrin.

Le romancier tend le bras pour le saisir mais la main de Shuichi balaie la sienne.

- Non !

Le mouvement brusque déséquilibre le chanteur qui se rattrape avec peine.

Il tourne à nouveau le dos au blond mais il ne s'en soucie pas, au contraire, il s'en réjouit, ce sera plus facile de continuer à parler s'il ne voit pas son visage et si le romancier ne peut voir le sien.

Il reprend péniblement son souffle.

Il a la tête qui tourne un peu mais c'est supportable.

Il reprend avec effort.

- Moi… j'ai toujours… voulu… te plaire… mais… je n'ai jamais su… ce que… je pouvais faire… comment… y parvenir… moi… quoi que je fasse… tu… me repoussais… moi… je… ne peux plus…

continuer… je ne veux plus… continuer… parce que… quoi… que… je fasse… cela… ne sera jamais… suffisant…

Il marque une autre pause avant de reprendre.

Le romancier reste figé, silencieux.

Sans réactions visibles.

Il écoute la voix faible reprendre son monologue.

- Moi… j'aurais pu… tout sacrifier… pour toi… ma carrière… mon corps… tout ! Je ne suis pas… comme… lui…

Une pause encore, plus longue cette fois.

Le romancier serre désormais les poings.

Il brûle d'ordonner à Shuichi de se taire mais sa voix refuse elle de lui obéir.

Et la voix faible du chanteur reprend de plus belle.

- Mais… je ne peux… plus… continuer… je ne peux plus… sourire… dire… que ce n'est pas grave… moi… j'ai mal… j'ai vraiment mal Yuki…

A nouveau le silence, les doigts du chanteur commencent à le faire souffrir, mais il ne veut pas lâcher prise, il sait que s'il le fait il tombera.

- Je sais… que tu as souffert… j'ai tant pleuré… pour toi… Moi… je voulais… te faire oublier… cet homme… Mais ce n'est pas possible… Moi… je regrette… je regrette Yuki… de ne pas être capable… de te… soulager… un peu… rien qu'un peu… Moi… je… je suis égoïste… je te veux pour moi… pour moi seul… chaque jour… un peu plus… Chaque jour… j'espère… j'attends…

Un silence encore.

- C'est vrai… je pleure trop… je fais trop de bruit… je prends trop… de place… j'en fais… toujours… trop…

Un rire sans joie échappe au chanteur, suivit d'un sanglot.

- Et… malgré cela… ce n'est jamais assez… Moi… je ne suis pas capable… de te parler… un langage que tu puisse comprendre… Moi… je suis… trop loin… trop loin de toi… tu veux bien… de mon corps… mais… tu n'as que faire de moi… de mon âme… de mon amour… tu vois… j'ai fini par comprendre… par accepter… ton refus… de mon être…

Le romancier voit soudain le corps du chanteur basculer et se précipite pour le retenir.

Avant d'avoir pu reprendre ses esprits Shuichi se retrouve soulevé de terre et calé contre la poitrine du blond.

- Non ! Laisse-moi ! proteste-t-il.

- Tais-toi ! Je ne veux plus rien entendre. Crie le romancier en retour.

Contre toute attente Shuichi ne persiste pas. Il se laisse emporter en silence, sans se débattre ni même pleurer.

Bien que ses yeux soient ouverts il semble absent et ce détail alarme l'écrivain.

Faisant volte face il prend la route de l'hôpital.

_A suivre_


End file.
